Perfect Ending
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: Set after KH2 Sora's returned home and eveyting sucks he hates school, but everything is normal until Riku starts acting funny... strange mood swings angry episodes...has it got somthing to do with the strange voice Sora heard.. SoraxRiku well maybe late
1. Begining

MWAHAHAHAHHAHA sorri i always for get about this authour bit hehe anyway uh set afterKH2...rest is in summary

warnings uh yaoi later um and violence later mention of other things eg alocohol...ect later

Diclamer...this is pointless i dont own anything...

please rewiew

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beep, beep." Sora reached out sleepily and smashed the snooze button on his alarm clock.

"Ow!" he squeaked his right arm throbbing. He sat up and clutched his sprained wrist holding back the tears that were forcing their way to the surface. He kicked his blanket off and still clutching his arm walked over to the bathroom."Stupid arm." He muttered as he attempted to brush his unruly brown spiky hair, he yawned and the brush slipped out of his fingers and landed with a 'Splash!' in the sink soaking him with water."Argh I hate Mondays!" he growled.

It was about a month since he'd returned with Riku and Kairi to Destiny Islands and he was still feeling the aftermath, not as bad as Riku though. Riku had three broken ribs from where someone had struck him. Sora sighed another day of school, he hated school nothing made sense and he didn't have any other friends at college except for Riku Kairi and Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. Apparently he was in the nerd category, but what bugged Sora more than any of that was the fact that he couldn't remember anything that had happened on his search for Kingdom Hearts, he could remember a search for Kairi and Riku, but he couldn't remember who he searched with or where, his last memory was a battle in a strange dimension, but try as he might he couldn't who he fought. He'd asked Kairi and Riku what they could remember, Kairi had said her heart being trapped inside Sora and finding Sora in a strange white castle and Riku has said his whole being, being taken over by a stranger and being alone in the darkness other than that everything else was very vague.

He pulled on his uniform careful not to bump his bad arm, stuffed his books in his bag and ran down the stairs to get some breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look bright today," Said his mother "Looking forward to school are you?" Tifa walked over to the bench where Sora was seated. She slipped two pancakes onto a plate. Sora said nothing; the expression on his face was enough of an explanation. Tifa smiled and said. "Don't worry about school you'll soon find your place." She ruffled her sons hair then walked back over to the stove.

"Sure." Mumbles Sora as he began to eat his breakfast in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora sulked out of the front door and slammed it shut. It was a bight sunny day but even that wouldn't put Sora in a good mood. He slowly started walking towards the bus stop. And went and sat down still sulking at the bench. He used to meet Riku here, he lived just round the corner from Sora and they'd catch the bus together, but Riku had gotten his drivers license and now he drove to school. Sora kicked a loose stone and watched as it bounced down the street. It was unfair, Riku had automatically been put in the popular category and he already had several girls falling for him, sure he still hung out with Sora and the gang but the so called 'populars' shunned Sora and his friends.

"Honk, Honk." Riku's car stopped in front of Sora and the window slid down revealing a tired but smiling Riku.

"Wanna lift, Sora?" he asked. Sora felt his mood lighten and he smiled, replying

"Sure." He jumped off the bench and tried to walk as 'coolly' as he could over to Riku's car. He didn't succeed much because he tripped over a loose stone and flung, arms waving madly into the side Riku's car "Ow" he moaned, his face turning red he heard Riku laughing inside the car.

"Five for stile, two for the execution" he heard Riku saying as he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"It's not funny" mumbled Sora. He always acted like a klutz around Riku, he couldn't help it, there was something about the older, calmer boy that made Sora look like the bumbling side-kick. Sora rubbed his sore wrist, he'd slammed it against the car and now it was throbbing. Riku noticed this and asked,

"How's your wrist?" as he drove off to Destiny College.

"Fine" he said his pride hurt, "how's your chest? are your ribs healed yet?"

"They're getting there" replied Riku. They rounded the corner and drove into the main entrance. Riku parked the car and Sora hopped out.

"Riku, what ya got first?" he asked, swinging his bag over his shoulders.

"English." came a solom reply.

"Same walk with you?"

"Sure." They headed off towards the English block. Just as they got halfway across the main courtyard a group of squealing fan girls came running and screaming up to Riku

"_**Oh Riku we LOVE you!!"**_ they screamed as they circled around Riku, Sora was shoved out of the way.

"_**Move Nerd!" **_one hissed.

"_**Yeah you freak get away from our Riku!!"**_ suddenly he felt himself falling; he hit the concrete with a loud 'thump'. He looked up to see a wide eyed Riku backing away like a frightened animal; Riku didn't cope well in crowds ever since that whole alone-in-the-darkness-thing.

"Ladies!" boomed a commanding voice "Leave Riku alone."Sora saw Sepharoth, the leader of the so called 'populars' and his other bully cronies' walk over to Riku. His eyes briefly connected with Sepharoth's, Sepharoth smirked and said" your poor Riku is hurt, can't you see". It was true, Riku was clutching his rib cage, someone must have bumped him. All the girls gasped "I bet it was that nerds fault" he continued pointing at Sora, the girls turned to him glaring and even growling.

"Wait!" gasped Riku, the girls turned back to Riku " it wasn't him and besides I'm fine really, now if you don't mind I've got an English class to go to". Riku walked stiffly over to Sora who got to his feet.

"Are you sure your alright" whispered Sora.

"Yes," hissed Riku. "Now keep walking and don't look back". Sora couldn't help but glance back and what he saw was Sepharoth grinning at him, an evil smile stretched across his perfect features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TADA hope you liked it...more to come very soon

PLease review constructive crtisim is very helpful!!


	2. mood swings

TADA here it is chapter 2...WOOT uh was on holiday when i typed up this story with my awsome family and my faviroute cuzzie FRIZMO typed heaps of this for me sooooooo heres to the eleite FRIZMO!! she is awsome

uh not so intersting yet but hope you all like it...

warnings: angry Riku um well more angry Riku and not much else so far...

Disclaimer...this part just depresses me...

ENJOY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku and Sora rounded the corner and suddenly Riku slumped to his knees grunting as he hit the ground.

"Riku!" gasped Sora as he grabbed Riku by the shoulders.

"I'm fine really." He gasped a pained expression on his face.

"No you're not, someone banged your ribs didn't they?" Sora asked firmly.

"No Sora I hit myself because I like to be in agonizing pain!" snapped Riku.

"Wow no need to bite my head off I was only trying to help." Sora whimpered taking his hands off Riku's shoulders as if they were scalding hot.

"Yeah well I don't need your sympathy or your help!" yelled Riku as he staggered up off the ground and stormed off still clutching his ribs. Sora stood there speechless, what had gotten into Riku, he'd never yelled at Sora like that before, it just wasn't a normal Riku.

'_Maybe it's the pain, yeah that's it'_ Sora told himself as he glumly walked off to English.

"Sora?"

"Sora Tsukada?" called Mrs. Kaskdi or Rikku as she preferred to be called.

"Present!" panted Sora as he ran into the classroom.

"Tardy again Sora." giggled Rikku. She wasn't the strictest of teachers at Destiny College.

"Sorry." mumbled Sora as he shuffled over to the spear seat Kairi. Usually he sat beside Riku and Selphie sat with Kairi but today Riku was sitting silently beside Selphie. Sora sat down and heard a faint growling sound, he turned to see multiple fan-girls glaring at him, he gulped and turned back to faced the front.

"What did you do to piss _them _off?" asked Kairi. "You didn't oh I dunno talk to their precious Riku did you?" she giggled but Sora gulped and replied.

"No worse they think I hurt Riku!" Kairi frowned,

"Explain!" So Sora told her about this morning's fan-girl incident but not about Riku's weird mood swing. "Wow looks like Sepharoth's really got it in for you. I'd be careful if I were you." Sora let his head fall against the desk. As if he didn't have enough problems to worry about, now he had to watch his back for bullies. For a long time he was silent, head still on desk thinking about Riku's weird mood swing.

"Kairi?" he finally managed to ask.

"Yeah." She said.

"Have you noticed anything different about Riku lately?" Kairi was silent, concentrating.

"Apart from being six feet tall and drop dead gorgeous no." she finally said. Sora blushed he hated it when Kairi teased like that, as Kairi added, "Is that the answer you were looking for?" Sora blushed even more and mumbled.

"No." Kairi giggled. "I mean have you noticed him acting weirdly lately?" Kairi thought for a while, then said,

"Well, he did bite Tidus' head off for touching his book in science, but I don't know the whole story, why?"

"Well, see he yelled at me today" Kairi raised her eye brows and asked,

"For hurting his ribs?"

"No for trying to help him afterwards" replied Sora;

"Well you know how proud Riku is, but your right his mood swings aren't normal, maybe we should ask him about it at Tidus' study-sleep over tonight." Sora stared at Kairi blankly, she sighed "You know the one tonight? We're studying for tomorrow's big science test." Reality struck Sora; he hadn't studied for that test at all.

"Oh that one, sure I'll be there, so yeaah ok"

"… and that's why Shakespeare wrote Hamlet." finished Rikku. No one really ever paid attention in her class but she didn't seem to mind. "Now for homework tonight is um uh read some Hamlet ok." Everyone laughed. Everybody knew Rikku didn't care about homework.

'BRRIINNGG!!' the bell rang to signal the end of class.

"What ya got next?" asked Sora getting out of his seat.

"Art." She replied picking up her bag and walking off towards the door.

"Oh, I've got History." said Sora jogging to catch up.

"Oh well, see you at lunch then." she said happily then she turned and headed off towards the art block. Sora sighed and turned to make his way to History.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora walked into his History class. He made his way to his usual seat at the back of the room. He dumped his bag on the ground and sat down. He usually sat beside Riku in this class as well, but because he was in a funny mood Sora wondered if he'd sit beside him today. He didn't, Riku walked into the classroom, scanned it, his eyes briefly connecting with Sora's then stiffened and walked over to the empty seat beside Wakka. A few moments later Tidus skipped into the room, he began skipping towards his usual seat beside Wakka but froze when he saw Riku. He raised his eye brows then looked over to the empty seat beside Sora. Sora looked at Tidus and shrugged. Tidus backed away then walked over to the empty seat beside Sora.

"Sora?" he asked, "Why is Riku sitting in my seat and not beside you?" Sora shrugged and replied coldly

"Dunno been acting funny all week, heard he yelled at you." Tidus nodded recalling the look of pure hatred on Riku's face. "Well he yelled at me too, Wakka beta watch out he'll be next." Tidus laughed, and then nodded.

"All I did was accidently touch his science book."

"Yeah well all I did was try to help him." Tidus sighed, and then changing the subject said,

"Coming to my sleepover?"

"Uh huh." replied Sora.

"Do you know if Riku's coming?" asked Tidus innocently.

"Dunno."

"Hmmm I'll ask him at lunch…" started Tidus

"That is if he decided to grace us with his presence." Riku's mood swings were staring to piss Sora off.

"Oh here comes Mr. Namauki, have you done your History project yet? It's due in today."

"Project! What project!" Sora couldn't recall any History project.

"The one you and Riku were meant to do on the French Revolution." Sora's mouth hit the ground, how had he forgotten, he had nothing, not one scrap of information. His last hope was resting on Riku. He raced over to where Riku was sitting.

"Riku did you…" he started, but he was interrupted by Mr. Namauki.

"Right class everyone take their seats and get their history projects ready." Sora groaned and made his way back to his seat. Mr. Namauki walked over to his desk and sat down. "Right, first group is Tidus and Wakka with their project on the Mayans." Tidus grinned and skipped up to the front of the class, Wakka joined him a little less enthusiastically.

"The Mayans…" and so the presentations began. Everyone got up with their partners and gave a successful report until finally Sora's and Riku's names were called. Sora gulped and stood up.

"Good luck." Whispered Tidus as Sora walked up to join Riku at the front of the class.

"Can I please discus something quickly with my partner Mr. Namauki?" asked Riku, his smile making several girls in the class sigh.

"Ok, but we don't have all day." Even teachers had a hard time trying to refuse Riku's smile. Sora shuffled closer to Riku and whispered,

"So what are we meant to be discussing?" Riku said nothing, completely ignoring Sora.

"Riku!" hissed Sora angrily, "At least have the decency to answer me!"

"Nothing." He answered coldly, "You keep whispering and I keep on pretending to listen, the bell rings and vwala _no project._" Sora's mouth fell open.

"You can't be serious!"

"Dead serious." replied Riku with a grin. Sora smiled, this was the old Riku.

"Okay what am I meant to whispering about?" asked Sora sarcastically.

"I don't know! Geese, just get off my case would ya!" yelled Riku, throwing the text book he was holding against the back wall and storming out of the room. Sora's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in shock.

"Huh." He squeaked

"Master Tsukada!" boomed Mr. Namauki; "Would you care to explain?" just as Sora began to talk the bell rang

"BRRRINNG!!" Everyone picked up their bags and charged out of the room.

"Not you Sora, you stay behind please." Sora stood frozen at the front of the class, as everyone shoved past him. He was sure one of the fan-girls kicked him in the shins. Once everyone had gone he slumped against the white board.

"Sora?" asked Mr. Namauki kindly, "Is there something you want to tell me?" Sora looked at Mr. Namauki, his bottom lip quivering.

"No Sir." he whimpered.

"Well Riku seemed pretty upset, so you must have…"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" he yelled, water spilling out of his eyes. Mr. Namauki a little taken back by Sora's outburst, blinked a few times then said,

"I'm sorry Sora I didn't know."

"Well yeah." He sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "Maybe you should be yelling at Riku not me." Mr. Namauki laughed.

"Ok Sora, you can go now." Sora nodded, picked up his bag and left the classroom still sniffing slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora walked outside and onto the back field. He looked for the table that his friends usually sat at; he found them and ran over to the table. Tidus saw him coning and waved madly.

"Hi guys." He said as he sat down at the table, suddenly he was tackled by Selphie who wrapped her arms around Sora and cried,

"Oh Sora! Tidus told us what happened in History." Sora said nothing, not wanting to cry in front of his friends

"Man he's acting like a jerk lately." Said Kairi, pointing over to where Riku was standing talking to Sepharoth and his cronies, Cloud and Leon. Riku turned and Tidus and the gang looking at him, he smiled and jogged over to their table.

"Hi guys." He said cheerfully. Tidus being ever so cheerful replied,

"Hey Riku; coming to my sleepover tonight?"

"Uh is everyone else going?" he asked looking around the group. Wakka nodded as did Kairi; Selphie made a huff noise and turned her head away from Riku. Riku looked at Sora who looked down at the table and begun to run his hands over it nervously.

"Are you going Sora?" asked Riku, Kairi raised her eyebrows, Selphie gasped; Wakka began choking on the water he'd just taken a drink of. Sora looked up at Riku; he was just about to answer when Selphie bet him to it.

"How dare you!" She yelled, "How dare you talk to Sora as if nothing happened." Riku was just staring at Selphie, a confused look on his face. "You yelled at him and treated him like shit!"

"Uh…" said Riku

"Not to…"

"HELLO! Can I speak for a moment?" Selphie looked at him.

"Well it's mfft sbrrrt fwst…" Kairi clamped her hand over Selphie's mouth and said,

"Only if your gonna apologize." Riku looked at her blankly and said,

"How can I if I don't know what you are talking about?" Now it was Kairi's turn to get pissed off.

"Oh so your trying to tell us that you don't remember yelling at Sora in History or yelling at Tidus in Science." Riku thought for a long time, then said with a smile,

"Nope don't remember in fact I can't remember anything much after the fan-girl incident." Sora suddenly butted in saying,

"So you don't remember History at all?"

"Not really, but I'm sorry If I yelled at you, I've been getting bad headaches lately so maybe that's why I yelled at you." He gave Sora a sheepish grin, and then turned to Tidus and said,

"Sorry for yelling at you too Tidus and if you'll still let me I'd be glad to attend your sleepover." Tidus grinned and squealed gladly.

"Great!" Riku grinned, Sora was so happy to see the old Riku back.

"Heads up!" A soccer ball came flying at Riku's head, using his quick reflexes he caught the ball, Riku's delicate face turned into an angry scowl and Sora was sure his eyes flickered into a darker shade of grey almost black. Sora shock his head telling himself that it was just the light as Makai one of the school jocks came running over.

"Hey thanks man." He said reaching for the ball Riku was holding, Riku pulled the ball away.

"Watch where you throw this, you brainless excuse for a human, or next time it will e you head the ball being thrown at!" and with that he slammed the ball into Makai's chest and stormed off pushing people out of his way as he went. Makai who was still lying winded on the ground, was still trying to process what had just happened. Wakka ran over to help him off the ground.

"Thanks man." wheezed Makai.

"No problem man." replied Wakka.

"Dude." Said Makai after he'd sat down and gotten his breath back fully. "Dunno what's his problem but that guy should seriously think about taking up boxing." Makai laughed to himself, then got up and said, "Thanks dudes catch ya later." and walked off.

"Okay." said Kairi once Makai was out of hearing range, "Please someone tell me that was normal." Everyone was silent worrying about Riku.

"BRRRINNGGG!!" The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, everyone gave a silent goodbye each still immersed in their own thoughts and walked off to their own classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DUNN DUN DUNNNNNN ohhhhhh what will happen next...

well the next chapter is more intersting uh Sepharoth gets a bit physical ouch and bruital and...MORE ANGRY RIKU!!

uh PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Encounter

**Hiya uh here is the 3rd chapter...hope its more exciting thanx to the awsome people who reviewed and PLEASE it you read it review it, i dont care if you dont like its still nice to hear peoples opinions...phew now that thats over uh in this chapter we start to find out what might be wrong with Riku but Sora pays a price to get him to talk...**

**Disclaimer..sigh how many times do i have to remind myself how unfortunate and poor i am.**

**Warnings...uh violence and um more violence...and slight angry Riku!**

**Enjoy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora had P.E. nothing special really happened there, Sora was picked last for a team as usual, Sepharoth and his gang took this game as an opportunity to beat the crap out of the other kids and Sora ended up with a big bruise on his arm where Sepharoth had accidently hit him. Then finally he was able to escape to the refuge of Study, where he sat in the library nursing a very sore wrist and newly sore left arm.

"Stupid Sepharoth." He mumbled to himself.

"I wouldn't say things like that." Said a sweet voice, "You never know when one of his boys might be listening." A pretty blonde girl emerged from behind a book shelf. Sora gasped instantly recognizing her to be Namianē, Sepharoth's girlfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry, please don't tell him!" Namianē smiled.

"It's okay I won't tell him, but you know he's actually a nice guy once you get to know him." Sora struggled to contain his laughter. Everyone had seen the way Sepharoth treated Namianē and the huge bruises she sprouted on her delicate face, she'd maintain that she'd tripped or walked into a door but everyone knew better they were just too afraid to say so. "So Sepharoth did this to you?" she said sitting down next to Sora and examining his bruise.

"Yeah in P.E but it was probably just an incident." said Sora wincing when Namianē touched the bruise.

"He's such a bully sometimes." She said sweetly.

"HEY!" boomed a familiar voice. Sora jumped up from the chair like a frightened animal, just as Sepharoth came out from behind one of the book shelves. "Get away from my girlfriend nerd!" Sepharoth walked up to Sora and picked him up by his windpipe, cutting off his oxygen source. "Do you like pain nerd?" asked Sepharoth, increasing the pressure on Sora's windpipe. Sora chocking managed to shake his head slightly, whilst his hands fought franticly to pull Sepharoth's hand off his neck.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Namianē, "He wasn't doing anything, you know I love you!" Sepharoth turned his head and looked at Namianē and chuckled to himself.

"Is he your friend Namiané?" Namianē a little taken back y this question stammered,

"Well I only just met him but…" Sepharoth interrupted her by saying,

"Well let's see if he still wants to be your friend now." He punched Sora in the gut, causing Sora to start to cough; Sepharoth hit him again and again…and again.

"NO!" yelled Namianē. She launched herself at Sepharoth but was caught by Cloud and Leon who restrained her and covered her mouth rather brutally. Sepharoth hit Sora again and he withered in pain. He started hacking until he began to cough up blood.

"Awww gross nerd blood." Said Cloud, Leon laughed as Sora began to go limp in Sepharoth's hand. Sepharoth let Sora slip through his hand and hit the ground. He sprawled out on the carpet like a dead fish. Sepharoth laughed and kicked him one last time in the ribs saying,

"Watch out nerd cuz next time you might not be so lucky." Then he turned to Namianē and grabbing her by her delicate arm lent close and whispered, "As for you I'll deal with you later." And with that he slapped her, with the back of his hand right across her delicate face. He picked up off the ground like a rag doll and carried her off down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry." She mouthed and that was the last thing Sora saw before he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora?" Sora felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"No." he groaned, "It's not my fault, I didn't do anything." His voice was so faint, he sounded like someone who'd gotten his tonsils out.

"It's okay Sora." Sora opened his eyes to see Riku squatting beside him.

"Riku?" he croaked as Riku helped him to sit up. "What are you doing here?" Riku smiled and helped Sora into a chair.

"Well…" he sat down next to Sora, "I was just getting into my car when I got a txt from Kairi saying that you hadn't up to walk to Tidus' with her and had I seen you, when I said I hadn't and no one could get hold of you she began to panic…" Riku began to trail of the subject, "She really cares about you heh I still don't see why you won't go out with her…" Sora began to blush and was actually glad at that point for his injuries because they prevented him from answering the question and causing himself embarrassment. Riku snapped back into attention, "Uh where was I oh yeah so I told her I would go look for you and well I figured that if you'd had study you'd been in the library so I came here and well here you are, but what happened to you Sora?" Sora tried to explain but he only managed to whisper a few words before he started to cough violently again. Riku frowned, put Sora's arm over his head and lifted him out of the chair. "Common." He said walking over to the stairs, "Let's go to Tidus' and we'll see what we can do from there." Sora nodded then whispered something his voice getting fainter every minute.

"But Riku, your ribs wont you hurt them?" Riku chuckled,

"Sora you're tiny, you can't be that heavy." Riku carried Sora down the stairs, grunting every time he jarred his broken ribs, by the time he'd got Sora to his car he was out of breath. "Man," he puffed as he opened the passenger side door, "I was wrong even though your little doesn't mean you're not heavy." If Sora wasn't in agonizing pain he would have retaliated by as he was he could only give Riku a half hearted smile, drifting in and out of consciousness. Riku slid Sora down onto the seat and walked round to the driver's side, sat down and started the engine. "Not long now Sora." He said driving off down the road towards Tidus'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora didn't remember much of the drive to Tidus' house; he could only remember the faint sound of Riku's voice and the excruciating pain in his chest. He heard the engine stop, so he guessed they were at Tidus'

"RIKU!!" Kairi came running out of the house and up to Riku's car. "Did you find…" she spotted Sora in the passenger seat and gasped, "Oh Sora!" she cried, "What happened to you?" Sora opened his eyes and looked at Kairi, he smiled causing himself to violently cough again. Riku got out of the car and walked round to the Sora, he lifted him out of the car and with some puffing and grunts every time Sora hit his ribs, carried him inside the house.

"Kairi!" called Tidus from the living room. "Is that Riku? Has he found Sora?"

"Yeah." Replied Kairi as they walked into the living room. "But I was right some things wrong with him." Everyone gasped and Selphie nearly fainted. Riku lay Sora down on the couch and told Tidus to fetch a glass of water. He did and Riku poured some into Sora's mouth.

"Huhh, huhh." croaked Sora as he tried to get his voice back. He finally managed to get it back to a horse whisper. "Thanks." He said.

"Oh Sora what happened to you?" cried Selphie this time. Sora looked at her then began to tell his tale, stopping frequently for a sip of water. When e finished everyone was silent until Riku broke the silence by saying,

"So Sepharoth did THIS to you?" Sora nodded.

"But I got off lucky, it's Namianē who we should worry about, she'll probably get the beating of her life from Sepharoth tonight." Selphie couldn't hack it anymore, she began to sob uncontrollably.

"It's so unfair!" she cried. Sora saw Riku begin to twitch, he had the feeling that Riku was gonna have another one of his episodes if he didn't do something and fast.

"Tidus is it okay if I go lay down in your room?" he asked.

"Sure." replied Tidus. "Riku can you carry him up there or…"

"Why do I always have to do all the work!"

'_Too late.'_ thought Sora.

"Couldn't one of you lazy…"

"Please." whispered Sora. Riku glared at Sora and Sora was now sure that his eyes were black. _'What is wrong with him? He seems possessed."_ Thought Sora shivering, those eyes creped him out. "Please Riku." He whispered again. Riku stared at him for a moment then his expression softened and his eyes went back to their normal colour. His hands shot up to his temples and he asked,

"Who we talking about?" Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh." Croaked Tidus finally, "Could you carry Sora up to my room?"

"Uh fine." said Riku, picking up Sora gently and carrying him up the stairs to Tidus' room.

"I'll go see if we've got some painkillers in the kitchen." Said Tidus walking off towards the kitchen, "You guys get all the books ready that we need to study and I'll be right back."

"Kay." Replied Kairi, Wakka and Selphie together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There we go." said Riku, laying Sora down on Tidus' bed. Tidus' room actually creped Sora out a lot. It was full of stuffed animals with big eyes that stared at you constantly and no matter where you went they were always staring at you and Sora didn't know how Tidus slept with his walls painted yellow but he did somehow. Sora closed his eyes to rest but it was futile, as soon as he closed them he began to cough, harder and harder until the whole house felt like it was shaking. Riku, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed, frowned an annoyed expression beginning to show on his face. He began mumbling words under his breath.

"Riku?" asked Sora between coughing fits, "Who you talking to?" Riku looked at him a blank expression on his face.

"Huh." He said.

"You were just talking to yourself." coughed Sora.

"I was?" he asked rubbing his temples again.

"Yes, never mind, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just feel another headache coming on." Sora looked at him, he figured if he wasn't gonna have another one of his episodes, then now would be a good time to get some answers.

"You know headaches can be caused by lack of sleep. Have you been sleeping alright lately?" Riku raised his eyebrow, a little taken back by Sora's question.

"Um well now you mention it I haven't been sleeping that much lately."

'_Yus!' _thought Sora, _'He's finally gonna talk to me.'_… "Why?" he asked, Riku gave him one of his 'why are you probing me for answers' look, but answered,

"I keep having the same dream over and over again, it's the one where someone is in control of my mind again and there's nothing I can do."

"Oh have you thought about taking sleeping pills? They're supposed to help people who can't sleep." Riku was silent.

"Na I don't like taking drugs unless it's absolutely nessecery." Sora nodded he knew that every time Riku did something well human say drink or indulge himself it brought him closer to the darkness he so nearly was lost in. he coughed again. Riku suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing green ball. "My last potion, I was saving it for the next time I was dying."He smiled looking the battered Sora over, "But you seem to need it more so open up." Sora looked at Riku, a look of real gratitude on his face or maybe it was something more.

"Thanks." He whispered before Riku poured the potion into his mouth and he felt himself drift off into a healing sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N tehe this was somthing i put in because it reminded me of another story i need to put up...Lazy writer bad writer. **

**well there we go um im sory for anyone who doesnt like Sora getting beaten up this isnt exactly the happiest of fics...hmmmmm anyway**

**Next chapter coming up Real Soon and well lets just say you get to see a REALLY ANGRY RIKU...Please Review!!**


	4. Issues

**Hello again...thankyou to the people who bothered to review growls at lazy people um here is the 4 instalment it kinda sad but oh well hope ya all enjoy it...tehe this time im not gonna sumirise your just gonna have to read it to find out...sorry its kinda short and please people REVIEW IT AFTER YOU READ IT i like to hear your thoughts on my story even if you dont like it...**

**Disclaimer...i do not own kingdom hearts smiles wonder how many people have tried though**

**Warnings: uh slight violence um angry Riku and slight bad language**

**ENJOY**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora woke about an hour later. It was dark in the room but he could still see those creepy eyes looking at him, he shivered and sat up. He took a deep breath in, feeling his ribs and chest. They seemed fine. He breathed out and felt his throat, it seemed alright. He tried speaking.

"Hello." He sounded a bit rough but other than that he was all better. "Yus!" he said jumping up off Tidus' bed and skipping out of the room. He ran down the hallway until he got to the stairs. "You haven't finished it all yet." He called down to everyone. They were all spread out across the floor on cushions, revision papers everywhere, except for Riku. He was sitting in one of the couches in the corner, playing almost absent mindedly with his phone. Kairi looked up from her book she was reading and squealed.

"Sora you're okay!" Sora grinned and began running down the stairs two at a time hoping not to trip. He actually made it all the way down to the bottom step without tripping, when he just snagged his left foot on the bottom step and flew across the room and landed with a thump on the ground and proceeded in sliding across the wooden floor right up to where everyone was sitting.

"Ow." He moaned, shaking his head and getting up off the ground.

"Sora!" asked Kairi, "Are you okay?" Sora grinned and flopped down onto the cushions that weren't taken.

"Yup." He said, taking a handful of chips and making himself comfy. He picked up one of the revision papers and asked, "So what are we testing each other on?" and so the revision began, they studied for about two hours while Riku sat on the couch looking very distant. Finally Sora lay back on his cushion saying, "I think my brain just exploded" everyone moaned in agreement. He stared at Tidus' roof for a while enjoying the peace and quiet. He swallowed and realized how dry his throat was. "Tidus can I have a drink?" he asked sitting up.

"Sure." Tidus waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen, "there's juice in the fridge, help yourself."

"thanks." He said getting up off the floor. He began walking towards the kitchen and realized someone was following him. He looked back to see Riku,

"What?" he asked, passing Sora, "I'm allowed a drink as well, aren't I?" Sora shrugged and carried on into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora walked into the kitchen. Riku was at the fridge getting out the juice, so he walked over to the cupboard and found two glasses.

"Thanks." said Riku bringing over the juice and pouring it into the cups. Sora took a gulp and felt the awkward silence take over the room.

"Uh, Riku." He said finally, "I just wanna say thanks…" Riku raised an eye brow,

"For what?" he asked.

"Well for everything, you know finding me, the potion that stuff."

"Oh that, uh, you're welcome." Sora took a deep breath, he knew he was pushing it but now that Riku had admitted something was wrong maybe, just maybe he'd let Sora help him.

"And you know that stuff you told me before about, well, your headaches?"

"Yeah." said Riku in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well maybe you should see a doctor or maybe…" Sora looked at Riku whose face had become an angry scowl and he knew he'd pushed it too far.

"Who do you think you are, Doctor Phil?!" Riku swung out with his hand, sending the glasses, still half full of juice flying across the bench, spilling juice everywhere. "Shit!"

He said angrily looking at the mess.

"It's okay, I'll get a…"

"NO!" yelled Riku "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!, With this or anything else in my life!"

"I'm sorry." said Sora; drooping his head sadly, "I was just trying to help." Riku stood there fist shaking, eyes blazing.

"That's it; I'm not staying here to be analyzed by so-called Dr. Phil!"He stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sora stood there motionless.

'_No!'_ he thought,_ 'I can't let it end like this again!'_ he raced out of the kitchen after Riku, through the living room just as Riku was storming out of the front door. _'I've got to catch him before he reaches his car!'_ he raced out of the front door not realizing that everyone had begun to follow him. "Riku, Wait!" He called to Riku who was just about to unlock his car. Riku looked up at him, growled and began walking off down the sidewalk. Sora sprinted to catch up with him. It was dark outside but the moon was shining brightly in the night sky and Riku's hair didn't exactly make him invisible. He managed to catch up with him but it wasn't easy, Riku had really long legs compared to Sora's. "Riku, please!" panted Sora, "I just want to help you!" Riku froze, spun around and glared at Sora.

"I told you before; I don't need your help!" he turned around and started walking off again.

"Please, Riku!" Sora reached out to grab Riku by the shoulder but Riku was quicker.

"No!" he swung out with his right fist, clipping Sora on the cheek and sending him sprawling out over the pavement. Without even a second thought Riku began to walk off again.

"Oww" moaned Sora, rubbing his cheek as he got up off the ground, he could feel it swelling already, _'Man he needs a serious attitude adjustment'_ thought Sora as he began running off after Riku, _'But I started this…and best friends don't desert each other when they need them most.'_ Sora managed to catch up with Riku at the corner of the street, where one lonesome lamppost shone dimly.

"You're still here." said Riku coldly, without even glancing back at Sora.

"Yip." Replied Sora, "Because I started this…well…this one." he recalled Riku's earlier confrontation with Makai. "Any way even though you don't want my help, I'm gonna keep on trying because that's what best friends…" Sora never got to finish his sentence because Riku butted in saying,

"That's just it Sora, that's the problem." Sora stared at Riku confused, "I'm sick of being the one who has to pick up the pieces."Riku sighed and Sora took this chance to say,

"Riku, you're not yourself, I know…"

"Look at me Sora!" he lent closer to the light, now Sora could see all of his face. "This is me." He was right, Sora could see his eyes clearly they weren't black at all; they were their normal colour of aqua except Sora noticed they now had an icy edge to them. "Everything I'm saying is from me, I'm sick of being the best friend who has to be second to you in everything, the one who comes last…"

"But Riku I always…"

"SHUT UP! I hate not being there all the time, being the other friend, the different one, the one called on only when he's needed." Sora was really confused by now.

"So you're saying you don't want to be my friend?"Riku sighed,

"No, I'm saying I want to be something else…I wanna be …"by now Sora had got it and now he started to get angry, "I wanna be…"

"Popular! I get it!"Riku stared at Sora, now it was his turn to be confused. "You wanna be popular Riku! Well don't worry you're already there in fact if we're not popular enough for you, you might as well find new friends like Sepharoth. He's popular and a big bully like you!" Sora's eyes began to fill with water.

"Well if that's what you think!" yelled Riku, "Then maybe I will!" he turned and stormed off beside the sidewalk. "And you!" he hissed, clutching one hand on his throbbing head, "Stay out of my head!" Sora was sure he heard a strange voice hiss,

"_**NEVER!!"**_

He stood there silently as Riku disappeared around the corner. At that point he let the tears that were bursting to come out, flow down his cheeks and drip onto the pavement. He heard someone walk up behind him and put their hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay." whispered Kairi, "He'll be back once he's calmed down." Sora nodded, still in shock from the fight. "But as for now," said Kairi, leading Sora back to Tidus' house, "Let's see if we can find some ice for that cheek."

"Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Yeah"

"Before did you hear a strange voice say 'NEVER!'?"

"Uh, don't think so." Sora sighed as they walked up Tidus' drive way and passed Riku's car.

"Oh, must have imagined it then." Kairi lead Sora inside and found him a packet of frozen peas for him to put on his swollen cheek. Everyone was silent, they'd all heard and seen the arguments and it made them all sad but not as sad as Sora. After getting the peas he went and sat on the outside step, hoping that Riku would come back. He didn't and eventually Sora fell asleep and had an uncomfortable, restless dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TADA well there you go sniff sniff poor Sora, Rikus soo mean well hope you all liked it even though it was kinda sad...**

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts and i'll try to get the next chapter up soon**

**See ya**


	5. Bloody Shirt

**Hey guys um thanks to the people who have review sigh i still want to know you oppinions on it so please review. Sorry i havent updated in soooooo long i'm actually quite a slow typer so yeah it takes me a long time to type up one chapter...wow this is actually quite a long chapter but oh well i had some fun writing this one...yes so enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclamier... man if i owned Kingdom Hearts i would have sooooo much fun but alas i dont**

**Warnings: Violence um angst and horrible food turns green and YAY more violence.**

**Enjoy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora, Sora wake up." Sora's eyes snapped open.

"Watz Riku?" he called still half in a dream.

"No silly Kairi!" Sora's eyes came into focus and true enough there was Kairi standing above him, with a bowl of cereal. She handed it to Sora. "Eat you need to keep your strength up," she said.

"I'm not hungry." mumbled Sora picking at the bowl. Kairi sighed and sat down beside Sora, she more than anyone knew what pain Sora was going through.

"Look Sora I know you're upset about your fight with Riku, but there's nothing you can do at least not until school that is, so how about we go get ready for school aye." Kairi looked at Sora sympathetically.

"You can say that." Sora's eyes began filling up with water again, "You're not the one Riku yelled at, and you're not the one he hates!"

"He doesn't hate you."

"Oh yeah then why doesn't he want to be my friend anymore?" Sora was nearly in hysteric and Kairi felt it was not a good time to mention it was Sora that assumed they weren't friends anymore, she tried to calm him down but was having lots of trouble trying to keep him calm.

"I don't know Sora but what I do know is that if he doesn't want you as a friend then he's not worth having as a friend." Sora stopped crying and looked at Kairi. He began to giggle then laugh and soon he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "what's so funny?" she asked.

"You" He said wiping his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I just remembered how bad you were at giving pep talks." He began to laugh again.

"Yeah well glad to see you're feeling better." She got up off the step and began walking back towards Tidus' house. "Now let's go get ready for school and eat your cereal!" Sora got up off the step as well.

"Yes Mum." He said as Kairi her tongue out at him. They entered the house and found Tidus and Wakka in the kitchen creating an interesting looking breakfast.

"Bet your glad for the cereal now." said Kairi under her breath. Sora would have laughed but he was blocking his nose and holding his breath to stop him from gagging.

"Morning." Said Tidus cheerfully, as he heaped what looked like pink and green porridge into two bowls. "Want some?" he asked. Kairi politely declined and Sora shook his head. "Okay, but you're missing out on something yummy!" he said picking up his spoon and taking his first bite. At this point Sora could stomach it no longer. He ran out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into the bathroom where he threw up in the toilet repetitively. After he staggered over to the sink, he turned on the tap and scooped up some water in his hands. He slurped it up trying to get that vomit taste out of his mouth. He then splashed some on his face and shook his face vigorously to get some of the water off it. After his head stopped spinning, he examined is cheek.

"Ouch!" he said looking at the huge purple bruise that occupied his cheek. He ran his tongue over his teeth, thankfully none of them seemed loose but he knew the kids at school would insintly notice it and want to know what happened. "Oh well," he said walking out of the bathroom, "Looks like Sepharoth's bully reputations gonna get bigger." He sighed and walked back into the kitchen. "Tidus?" he asked blocking his nose and looking at the floor. "Do you have s spare T-shirt I can borrow? I'd ask Kairi but well…" Kairi growled and Tidus laughed.

"Sure, they're in my wardrobe help yourself."

"Thanks." Sora walked out of the kitchen and made his way up to Tidus' room, where he found a T-shirt and even a comb to tame his hair. He walked back down to the living room, where he stuffed all his books back into his bag and walked back into the kitchen. He looked at his watch and asked, "Guys shouldn't we be heading to the bus?"

"Oh no man!" said Wakka looking at his own watch, "We're late!" he ran into the living room to fetch his own bag.

"Shoot!" Kairi swiftly followed him.

"No worries," said Tidus putting his bowl in the sink, "My dad can drive us."

"Really?" squeaked Sora. Tidus' father wasn't the nicest of people. First off he always made you call him 'Sir' and second he was always calling people sissy and crybaby, maybe he didn't have a good childhood, Sora didn't know but what he did know was that being stuck in a car with him was not Sora's idea of a great time, he'd rather be stuck on a smelly, over crowded bus.

"Cool!" said Wakka interrupting Sora's…well not day-dream; it was more of a day-mare.

"Yeah, I'll go fetch him." Tidus skipped out of the room just as Kairi entered it.

"Where's Selphie?" she asked.

"Oh her brother came and picked her up last night, uh… you guys were asleep." Said Sora, he'd woken up when her brother had driven up because he thought it was Riku, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Oh." said Kairi.

"Come on guys," called Tidus, "Dad's gonna give us a ride now!" Sora laughed it was funny how Tidus was so affectionate towards his father but his father could sometimes be so cold. Sora looked at Kairi.

"If we're quick we can escape before anyone notices." Kairi laughed and pushed Sora out the door. They walked out of the house and rather reluctantly got in the car.

"Right!" boomed Jet or Tidus' father.

"Yes Sir!" said Tidus, he wasn't even allowed to call Jet 'father'. Jet started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Everyone was silent either because they were just scared or in Sora's case just plain depressed. Jet looked at all the children and decided to make conversation.

"Who's is that nice car sitting in our driveway?"

"Riku's." said Tidus.

"Oh and where is Riku? I don't remember seeing him this morning."

"He left Sir." said Sora this time. Jet looked at him surveying the nasty bruise on his cheek.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked Sora. Sora bit his lip to stop himself from bursting in to tears.

"Because he hates me!" Sora drooped his head sadly and everyone else looked out of the windows, trying not to get roped into the conversation.

"Oh and did he do that to you?" Jet asked, pointing at Sora's cheek.

"No Sir." lied Sora.

"Hmmm…if you say so" Jet shook his head, he wasn't going to say that he'd seen the whole fight from his study or thought Sora was to kind for his own good. _'Oh well, he'll find that out eventually.'_ He told himself as he pulled up into the school. He stopped the car and everyone got out. "And Sora?" he said, just as Sora was getting out of the car.

"Yes Sir?"

"You're a good friend." Jet smiled at him and Sora, shocked, half smiled, half twitched back.

"Thank you Sir." he said, Jet nodded.

"Now…Get out of my car!" Sora jumped out of the car and ran off, catching up with his friends who were already half way to their first class.

"So have we all got Science?" he asked,

"Yup." said Kairi

"Cool, but I'm dreading the test we're gonna have."

"Me too." agreed Tidus. They walked into the Science classroom and Sora scanned the room desperately for a sign of Riku but it was futile. Riku wasn't there; it was unlike him to miss a day of school, even when they told him he had three broken ribs. The first thing he'd asked 

them was when he could go back to school but maybe that was because he didn't like hospitals. He didn't seem like the type but Riku actually liked learning. He was more of a nerd than Sora; the only difference was that Riku was a good looking nerd. Sora sighed and made his way over to the back of the room. He sighed again, looking at the empty seat beside him. He had a feeling that today was only gonna get worse. Suddenly the class went silent; Sora guessed that Sepharoth and his followers had just entered the building. He tried to hide his bruise by covering it with his hand as he lent on the desk but Sepharoth spotted him and remembering the beating he'd given Sora yesterday, he decided to find out why Sora hadn't been hospitalized. He strode over to Sora and sat down in the empty seat beside him.

"So twerp you survived my beating then." Sepharoth said. Sora shivered Sepharoth's smile was pure evil, his eyes were cold and lifeless and his doll like face was twisted into a cruel snare. Now Sora knew his day wasn't gonna get any better. Cloud and Leon made their way over to Sora's table; pushing and shoving people as they went. They stopped in front of Sora's table and stood over it, glaring at the rest of the class, signaling that it was a private conversation. The rest of the class took the hint and began to chat nervously amongst them; as Cloud and Leon sniggered at them. Sora looked at the two brutes and sighed realizing that there was no way out of the conversation now. He looked back at Sepharoth and swallowed nervously. Sepharoth laughed, he obviously liked seeing Sora squirm. "So how'd you manage it?" he asked, "As far as I can remember, I knocked you senseless." Sora was silent, not quite sure how to answer. "Answer me nerd!" he said grabbing Sora by the throat, "Or do I have to beat the answer out of you?" Sora shook his head, forgetting about the bruise on his cheek. "Ah." He said letting go of Sora's throat, "So you didn't get off completely unsaved but hold on I don't ever remember punching you in the face and I don't usually forget those things." Sora snorted.

"That's surprising," he muttered, "Seeing how many people you must beat up daily."

"What did you say!" yelled Sepharoth his fist coming to stop inches from Sora's face.

"Uh I said um well see you didn't punch me…" he stammered.

"Oh really?" Sepharoth lowered his fist.

"Yeah see after you kicked me I tried to get back up but my hands slipped in my own blood and I clipped my cheek on the table as I went down." He sighed as Sepharoth laughed.

"You really are pathetic." He said getting up from the seat. He flipped his long silver hair and began walking off towards his usual seat. "Oh and nerd," he said without even looking back at Sora "I'd still watch your back if I were you, we're not finished with you yet." Cloud and Leon sniggered; obviously they too thought Sora's pain was amusing. He sighed again yes today was already spiraling down towards disaster. Kairi got up from her seat and came and sat next to Sora.

"Hey?" she asked, "What was that all about?" Sora gave her a half smile,

"Sepharoth wanted to know why I wasn't hospitalized."

"Oh, so what did you tell him?"

"Nothing, he saw the bruise on my cheek and wanted to know how I got it, he actually knew that he hadn't hit me." Kairi laughed,

"That's surprising, so what did you tell him?"

"Said I slipped in my own blood and hit the table, he laughed and called me pathetic."

"Oh." She was silent thinking of Riku. Sora too was silent but his was more fear induced silence. He looked down and saw Kairi's bag down on the floor beside her.

"You're not sitting here" he squeaked. Kairi looked at him, slightly insulted.

"Well I was, thought you'd want the company but if you want to be alone, fine."

"it's not that," said Sora, tugging at one of his spikes, "it's what if Riku comes and sees you there and.. and… he thinks I've replaced him or…" at this point Sora began to babble 

uncontrollably, his scenario getting more ridicules as he went along. Finally Kairi sighed and said,

"Fine if that jerk of a bully means more to you than your real friends, then I'll move!" she got up out of the seat and began to walk away.

"Kairi wait!" he called feeling really guilty, "I'm sorry, I'd be glad to have you sitting beside me." Kairi grinned and sat back down.

"Oh and Sora if Riku does turn up I'll move kay." She said taking out her book and pencil case.

"Okay, not that he'd want to sit beside me anyway…" Sora sighed and Kairi was just gonna give him some of her famous pep-talk, when Mrs. Kasawi entered the classroom.

"Quiet class!" she barked, walking over to her desk. She picked up a bunch of papers and began walking around the class, placing one in front of every student. "Everyone shall be quiet or else they'll fail!" Sora gulped, he hated tests. Mrs. Kasawi finished handing out the papers and she stood at the front of the class explain more of the rules. "No copying from your neighbor," she glared at everyone, like an eagle searching for her next prey. "No talking, no hand signals, if you finish do something quietly and oh NO TALKING!!... You may now begin." Sora picked up his pen and began the test. It seem like forever that Sora was scribbling away ferociously at his paper trying to decipher the answer to what happens when you mix carbon dioxide and Zinc together and its symbol; but when it finally came to the part about balancing equations he admitted defeat. He sat back on his chair sighing, his thoughts drifted to Riku, why hadn't he turned up for school, who's was that mysterious voice he'd heard and what happened to Riku after he left Tidus'. He began to see vision of Riku lying in unconscious on the street in a gutter after having another one of his episodes and before he knew it the bell rang and everyone had begun to leave the classroom. Sora shoved everything except his test into his bag and stood up, Kairi did as well. They walked up to the front of the class and handed in their tests, then walked silently out of the classroom.

"Man she's scary." said Kairi once they were a fair distance away from the classroom.

"Yeah." Sora replied solemnly. Kairi raised her eyebrows and said,

"Okay then, what ya got next?"

"Study."

"Oh well see ya at lunch then." She waved goodbye and skipped off towards her next class. Sora sighed and went off in search of refuge in the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lunch at last!" exclaimed Sora. Walking out of the dimly lit library and into the bright sun light. He stretched and started off toward the backfield. He made it all the way to the end of the front courtyard without making a scene; when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Sora!" he turned to see Takithi and his friends waving at him. He smiled nervously and began to walk away again. Takithi and his gang were the worst gossipers in the school. If you needed to know anything about a person, they were the ones to ask; and you never told them anything you didn't want spread around the school or exaggerated until beyond belief. He sped up, trying to escape them but he heard the thump of shoes hitting the ground behind him; and he knew that he wouldn't escape a conversation with these vultures. "Hey Sora where ya going in such a hurry?" he felt Takithi's hand grab his shoulder

"Uh nowhere" Sora replied, trying not to start a rumour.

"Well," Takithi began leading Sora over to the bench where his friends sat eagerly waiting to hear Sora's story. "How's about you join us for a little chat then" gulped as he watched all those greedy eyes staring at him.

"Uh hi!" he squeaked, as he was pushed by Takithi on to the bench.

"Hey" said a guy Sora knew to be called Jayke.

"So Sora?" Takithi said sitting down opposite Sora, "We as caring friends couldn't help but notice that nasty bruise on your cheek and well we wondered what sleazebag gave it to ya?" the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

"Uh actually no one gave it to me, I uh fell down some stairs…yeah that's it stairs." Sora laughed nervously while the rest of the gang shook their heads in disgust. They could tell when someone was lying.

"Oh really," Takithi raised his eyebrows at Sora, "Well there was a rumor going around that Sepharoth did this to you is it true?"

"Uh no uh…" Sora stammered nervously.

"Well if it wasn't him…we then have to assume that the other rumor is true, the one that says Riku did this to you." Takithi smiled at Sora, but it was a hollow smile that never reached his eyes and had no feeling in it.

"It wasn't him." Sora said quietly, but the gang ignored his comment and carried on interrogating him.

"Yeah I mean the way he yelled at you in history," Sora flinched remembering yesterday accident, "It's not surprising that he smacked you."

"No" said Sora slightly louder, "It wasn't him."

"And we found put from a reliable source," said another, "That you two had another argument last night." Sora gasped, someone might have seen Riku hit him.

"I uh well no it wasn't…"Sora's words weren't being heard.

"Someone told me that they saw him go to a party last night and get completely plastered." The group laughed and Sora began to get angry.

"Stop it!" he said, "Stop talking like that." Once again he was ignored.

"And I was told that he left the party completely intoxicated and in the arms of a pretty," he motioned a big chest and the rest of the group cheered and whistled, "Blonde girl and let's just say they were on **very** friendly terms." At this point he could stand it no longer. He stood up and slammed his hands down hard onto the bench table.

"STOP IT!!" he yelled, eyes blazing with anger. "Stop slagging him off like that, none of you know the truth, you just don't care do you!" he pointed his fist at Takithi, "You don't care who's reputation you wreck or who's name you drag through the mud so long as you get your kicks." Sora's fists were shaking and his voice began to quiver dangerously. He closed his eyes as he tried to hold back a fountain of tears that were trying to break free

"Sora we di…" began Takithi, but Sora cut him off,

"No!" he yelled, "I don't wanna hear anymore of your poison!" he turned, wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stormed off towards the bike shed, it was the only close and quiet place he could think of and he really need to clear his head. He began to run, just so no one would see him cry he tore round the corner as the tears began to spill out of his eyes. He slumped down onto the ground, his bag sliding off his shoulders and onto the ground

"Why?" he sobbed, "Why do I care so much!" he hit the ground in frustration, sending a cloud of dust everywhere. "You self-centered, arrogant…" Sora hit the ground again and again, while the tears still flowed strong. "Why, why, when you act so strange tell me you don't like me, hit me, why, why do I care still!" Sora stopped hitting the ground, his shoulders slumped and he drooped his head. He began to sob, his head buried in his hands "Why! Is I because I have feelings for you, No you've always just been my best friend; but maybe that's why I care so much, have I finally fallen for you Riku?" and for a while he just sat there and sobbed.

"Hey!" he heard a familiar voice say, "Little nerd here is having a cry." Sora looked up, his eyes all red and sore, Cloud and Leon were standing above him. "Hey maybe he was crying for his mummy." Cloud and Leon laughed as Sora stumbled to his feet, wiping his eyes as he went on his sleeve.

"What do you want?" he said. Leon and Cloud looked at him as it the dirt that is stuck under their nails was talking to them.

"Here that, this nerd is trying to play tough." said cloud elbowing Leon in the ribs.

"Well maybe we should show him what a real tough guy is." Leon cracked his knuckles, a disgusting habit that always made Sora shiver, then began advancing towards Sora.

'_What have I done to them?" _he asked himself as he backed up against the bike shed wall. '_I wasn't causing any trouble, but maybe I…'_ Sora looked at Cloud and Leon. Their appearance was scruffy and their hair was all messy and bedraggled. _'So that's why their angry at me.' _Sora struggled to contain his laughter. Cloud and Leon were always close but he never would have guessed that they were **that** close. Sora felt himself being lifted up off the ground as Leon picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Common Leon show him what you're made of!" cheered Cloud. Leon grinned and punched Sora in the gut. Sora grunted on impact, it was like being hit by a metal pipe. Leon hit him again and again, an evil smile of pleasure spreading across his face. Cloud laughed like a child playing his favorite game. "My turn! my turn!" Leon looked at Cloud and smiled; if Sora wasn't in such agonizing pain he would have thought that this situation was quite sweet.

"Here you go." Leon passed Sora over to Cloud, whose face suddenly became all serious.

"Now it's my turn to make you cry nerd."

'_Oh great,'_ Thought Sora as he felt the impact of Clouds first hit, _'Another one who has lots of brawn and no brain.'_ Cloud hit him again and again until finally Sora coughed up blood all over Cloud.

"Awww gross" he said dropping Sora on the ground, and taking off his shirt he growled; "Now you owe me a new short nerd." Sora smiled to himself as he withered on the ground in pain. He watched Cloud rant and Leon try to calm him down Sora laughed, they were a strange couple. Leon noticed Sora laugh,

"Hey what's so funny Nerd?" He stormed over to Sora, "You think **this**…"he held up Cloud's shirt, **"**is funny!" Sora was silent; he didn't really want to antagonize this brute. "Answer me!" Leon kicked Sora hard and Sora withered in pain. Leon kicked him again and again until Cloud finally managed to pull him away from Sora.

"Leon calm down, you can't kill him after all." Leon looked at Cloud and his face softened.

"Okay." Cloud smiled at him,

"Het we'd better go find Sepharoth, he's probably looking for us." Leon nodded,

"And we'll go find you a new shirt as well." Cloud and Leon left and Sora just lay there motionless on the ground.

'_Sigh this is not how I imagined my death.' _He thought as he lay there, his ribs felt as if they were on fire and his gut felt like it had been rammed by a truck. _'Well at least it wasn't as bad as Sepharoth's beating.'_ His hands traveled shakily up to his throat as he remembered how painful a crushed windpipe was. He tried to sit up but as soon as he moved jolts of electrifying pain shot through his entire body. It anyone had walked passed him at the time they would have seen a boy stumbling to his feet, his whole body trembling; every step, every movement causing his body to have spasms. His mouth open in a silent scream, his face twisted into a pained desperate exhausted look. Tears were streaming down his cheeks soaking his shirt that was already covered in dirt. Sora grabbed his bag and dragged it with one hand as he clutched his ribs with the other. He staggered out from behind the bike shed, heading away from Takithi and his vultures. He made his way out onto the back field in search of his friends. He reached the table that they usually sat at but no one was there. He sighed and collapsed down onto the table. He lay his head down in the table trying to ignore the burning pain in his chest. He lay there for a while until he finally heard a voice calling his name.

"Sora! Sora!!" Sora lifted his head up to the sky thinking it was an angel coming to take away his pain. "Sora!" he looked to his left and saw Kairi sprinting across the field followed by a rather slower Tidus and Wakka and Selphie. Kairi tore up to the table and pulled Sora into a hug. "Oh Sora." She said while tears began to stream down Sora's

cheeks…again and he began to grunt rather squeakily in pain.

"Kairi" he managed to squeak, "Let go of me please."

"Oh" Kairi let go of Sora as Tidus, Wakka and Selphie arrived at the table. They sat down and Kairi finally cried, "Oh Sora where were you? We were all so worried." Sora closed his eyes and sighed,

"Well see it started like this…" he began to tell them about his chat with Takithi and his friends. "I just couldn't help but get angry, they were insulting Riku and even if those rumors are true and he is being a bit of a jerk." Selphie scoffed at this remark and was elbowed by Kairi.

"Ow!" she cried, Kairi glared at her,

"Shush, carry on Sora."

"Um where was I, oh yeah even if he is being a jerk, it still hurts to hear people talk about him like that." Kairi nodded; she knew how close Sora and Riku were. They had been friends long before she had arrived on the island. Sora sighed and continued to tell his tale. "I went behind the bike shed to calm down…" he wasn't going to say that at this point he had balled his eyes out, "But then two uninvited visitors decided to chat with me." He continued to tell about his run in with Cloud and Leon. Finally Selphie could stand it no longer she began to ball her eyes out.

"Oh Sora!" she cried, "Everything bad always happens to you!" Tidus who had also begun to cry, more about his short hugged Selphie and they wailed together.

"So how bad are you hurt?" asked Kairi, while Wakka tried to calm down Tidus and Selphie.

"Not too bad." He grinned then clutched his side, "Well let's just say not as bad as yesterday, at least today I can still breathe." Kairi nodded. "Hey?" Sora asked finally, "What do we have next?" Kairi fetched out her timetable.

"Uh Maths" Sora groaned, yet another subject to fail in. he closed his eyes and rested his head against his bag.

"Kairi?" he whispered. Kairi thinking something was wrong bit her lip, a habit she had been trying to break.

"Yes Sora." Sora was silent and Kairi thought he may have passed out.

"Do you," he asked finally, "Have any food I'm starving?" Kairi laughed from relief and fetched an apple out from her bag.

"It's been there since yesterday." Sora shrugged,

"Better than nothing" Kairi passed him the apple and he ate it, savoring the short relief it gave him from his never ending sore throat.

"BRINNNNNNGGGG!!" the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Come on Sora I'll help you get to Maths." Kairi got up and held her hand out to help Sora but Sora shook his head.

"Thanks Kairi but I don't want to draw attention." And with a lot of effort he got up and slowly started off towards Maths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sniff sniff Selphie's right everything bad always happens to Sora ah well...hope you enjoyed this chapter i sure did um i'll try to get the next chapter up soon stupid slow typing and oh next chapter we shall see more Riku YAY um PLEASE REVIEW even if you dont like it tell me i like to hear peoples oppinions well gotta go ment to be doing history assignment right now **


	6. Nachos

**Hey Guys Im bak yippie!! uh heres the latest chapter tada CHAPTER SIX!! its not as long as the last one sorry but hey no matter . akay um well enjoy**

**Disclamer...no comment seriously nothing...**

**Warnings: Uh Bad language thats bout it i think .**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora limped into Maths, searching for a spare seat. Kairi decided to sit with Selphie but that didn't bother Sora, he was looking forward to some space. Unfortunately the onlt free seat was the one behind Sepharoth and his cronies.

'_Sigh well maybe they'll leave me alone now that they've all had the chance to beat the crap out of me.'_ He sat down and rested his head against the desk, awaiting the arrival of the teacher. Miss. Awaina was always running late so he suspected this could be a long wait. He let his mind drift and it came to rest upon the usual subject that took up most of Sora's brain these days. _'I sure hope he's alright, sigh what if these rumors are true is Riku really drinking? He used to hate the stuff after what it did to his father.'_ Sora recalled the many times Riku had turned up at his house late at night, bleeding, asking if he could stay. He never actually blamed it on his father but well Sora had once heard Riku's dad come home drunk when he'd stayed over at Riku's and well he had a very colourful vocabulary especially when it came to the subject of his son. As for hooking up with a blonde bimbo well Sora hadn't seen Riku interested in a girl for years, as far as he knew it want because he was homosexual like Sora I was just because he never went for the whole love thing after what it did to his father. As for Sora being homosexual well Tidus and Wakka were as well but Sora wasn't as open as they were, only one person knew about it and that was Kairi; and that was only because a few years back she'd pestered him forever as to why he wouldn't go out with her; so finally he told her. At first it had been a bit of a shock for her but she had two homosexual friends so she adjusted and kept it a secret for Sora. Suddenly a voice broke Sora out of his musings saying,

"So what did you do to that ungrateful bitch then?" Cloud and Leon listened to the story like two little children, and Sepharoth smiled his evil smile.

"Well lets say I made sure she wouldn't forget what'll happen it she tries to cheat on me again." He laughed and Leon and Cloud joined him, while Sora sat there horrified.

"So did ya kill her then?" asked Cloud, Sepharoth looked at him as if he were no smarter than the pen he was holding, which in reality he wasn't.

"Na," he said, "If I did that I couldn't have any more fun with her could I?" they all began to laugh again.

'_Poor Namianē,'_ He thought as Miss Awina entered the class room, _'I need to go find her, see if she's alright, but if I do she might end up getting more hurt, sigh if only I had my Keyblade then I'd make Sepharoth pay.'_ Sora sighed and took out his Maths book. It seemed that as soon as Sora, Riku and Kairi had returned to Destiny Island from the search for Kingdom Hearts all their Keyblades had disappeared. It was as if they'd used them for their purpose and now they were finished with them, they'd left to go find some other guys to do their work for them.

"Uh sorry I'm late class, please do exercise 20.01 in your exercise books." Sora opened his exercise book and began working away on the hard mathematical questions. He tried to forget about all his personal problems; forget about Sepharoth and his bullies, forget about Takithi and his gossipers and forget about Riku. The tall silver headed boy that now took up most of Sora's personal thinking time. Sora must have immersed himself completely in his work because before he realized the bell had rang and most of the students had charged out of the class room to go home.

"Sora?" asked Kairi, tapping him on the shoulder, "Are you finished yet, cuz I want to go home." Sora nodded and shoved his work in his bag and rather stiffly got up out of his chair. "You sure you're okay?" she asked watching Sora limp towards the door.

"Yeah" Sora carried on out of the class room, followed by Kairi. "Hey?" he asked as they made their way out to the main gate. "Wanna go to the mall up town it closer than our houses." Kairi gave him a confused look. "See I don't think I can walk the whole way home 

and I can probably get my dad to take us home once he finishes work." Kairi could already see Sora panting; he obviously wasn't going to make it home…conscious.

"Okay as long as he can drop me off as well." Sora smiled and began off towards the Multiplex, the biggest shopping mall in town. "Sora" Kairi asked as they were walking slowly along the pavement.

"Yeah"

"Were you okay in Maths, you looked upset and well quite distant." Sora raised his eyebrows. The fact that Kairi had been noticing his expressions through Maths was strange, but the fact that she knew from those expressions that something was up was even stranger. He sighed; it was extremely hard to hide things from Kairi, mostly because she was persistent and would bug you to you told her what she wanted to know, but he decided that he wasn't going to tell her the whole truth just enough to make her happy.

"Uh well it was just Sepharoth and his friends." Kairi listened intently, waiting for the opportunity to help "And uh well just some stuff they said about Namianē and well I'm afraid the Sepharoth might have hurt her really badly this time."

"Oh no." she said her voice quavering, "She's not…"

"No" Sora replied solemnly, "Sepharoth said and I quote, _if I did that I couldn't have any more fun with her could I…_" Kairi gasped,

"That's horrible, ohhhhh he's such a brute I hope someone shows him what it's like to be beaten one day!"

"So do I." he agreed, "Sigh it's just I feel really bad because if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have gotten beaten a…"

"Stop right there Sora Tsukada! You know very well that it wasn't your fault, Sepharoth's a bully and would have just found another excuse to beat Namianē; so stop blaming yourself; you were only in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But you weren't there." Sora's voice was no louder than a mouse's; "You didn't see her delicate face being, being…" tears began trickling down his face.

"Oh Sora please don't cry, I know you want to help Namianē but if you tried you'd only get beaten to a pulp again." Sora frowned at her,

"So you're saying I shouldn't even attempt to help her?"

"No I'm saying that it would be suicide to…"

"So you don't think I can help her, is that it?"

"No I think you highly capable of helping her…"

"So now you're saying I can help her and should?"

"I uh…"

"Thanks Kairi you always believe in me." Kairi sighed, it was the first time in days she'd actually seen Sora really smile but she feared she'd just signed his death wish.

'_Sigh if only we had the old Riku back, he'd protect Sora but alas he's nit the old Riku he's a new side of Riku, a side that's just like Sepharoth.'_ She continued walking in silence as they neared the Multiplex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Kairi entered the Multiplex and basked in its fresh cold air-conditioned air. The Multiplex was huge, it had over 500 shops and it was always expanding.

"Hmmm" Sora said.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking of how much I want some Nachos and…"

"Enough said," Kairi began to walking off towards the Food Court, "I'm hungry too."

"Great!" Sora began off after Kairi, "But uh you got any money?" he heard Kairi sigh, but she continued walking till she reached the Food Court. They got some Nachos and then made 

their way over to a table so that they well Mostly Sora could eat them. Kairi was put off hers when she saw they way Sora was devouring his.

"Mmmm this is good." He said his mouth full of crushed Nachos and cheese that was dripping down his chin. He was already starting to stuff another handful into his mouth when he noticed Kairi's food. "You gonna eat that?" he reached out with one of his cheese covered hands not waiting for an answer.

"Not anymore." Kairi pushed her Nachos towards Sora and he accepted them gladly. Kairi decided that if she was Sora eat any longer she was going to be sick, so she began to look at the nearest shop windows, whilst trying to ignore the chewing and slurping noises coming from Sora.

'_Sigh these have to be the worst shops ever.'_ The only things to look at were "Goth Music City, Tattoos are us" and a Chemist. She decided to look at the Chemist. She was just beginning to study the latest perfume imported from France when she saw a familiar silver head coming out of the door. She gasped, _'Riku what's he doing at that Chemist'_ Kairi took note of his appearance and decided it was because he was ill. He wore a loose fitting jumper that looked like it had seen better days, all holy and stained, jeans that were also ripped and stained. He looked drawn and haggard, black rings around his eyes. She frowned _'Probably buying aspirins because his hangover is too much for him to handle, but if that's so why'd he pick such a dodgy Chemist to get them from?'_ she shook her head _'Hmm I'd better not stare in case Sora notices him.' _She looked away and tried to focus back on Sora's munching noises _'that's strange'_ she looked back at Sora. He was sitting there rigid in his seat, hands still full of Nachos. He was staring at the Chemist. _'Too late'_ Kairi looked at Sora's face. His eyes were wide and a worried expression occupying his features. Kairi sighed, _'He probably doesn't see it like I do, he probably thinks that Riku has caught something deadly and of course he'll think it's his fault.'_ She waved her hand in front of Sora's face to try and snap him out of his inner musings. It worked, suddenly Sora's eyes locked onto hers but he still had a worried expression on his face. "Sora you okay?" he blinked a few times then whispered,

"It's not me you should worry about." She glanced back at Riku who was now making his way through the Food Court inching nearer to them with every shuffle, yes Riku was shuffling

'_Probably because he's drunken too much and is still feeling dizzy.'_ She smirked, but Sora continued to watch the figure that was moving towards them; shifting uncomfortably on his chair, Nachos long forgotten. "He's fine Sora forget about the jerk." She folded her arms across her chest and sunk down lower into her chair. Sora frowned at her,

"How can you say that? I mean look at him." Sora pointed at the figure that was now leaning heavily on one of the chairs, "He's not we…" Kairi watched Sora drift off and his eyes widen, obviously Riku had noticed him.

"Sora" she called, but Sora took no notice of her and kept staring at Riku. Finally he lost eye contact and his whole body shuddered as if having a spasm. He sunk back into his chair and closed his eyes. Kairi watched as a single tear ran down his check.

"Let's go find my dad." He whispered, picking up his bag, "He's bound to be nearly finished his shift by now." Kairi nodded weakly. If Sora wanted to talk she'd be there to listen but until then she'd wait. They got out of their chairs and began to walk or in Sora's case limp off towards Sora's dads work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there it was sorri that chapter was a bid boring but i promise the next one better . really it is uh anyway PLEASE REVIEW and ill get the next one up as soon as posible bai bai**


	7. Evil voices

**Wow another chapter up so soon YIPPIE my typing must be getting better... anyway Hullo again here is chapter 7 dun dun dunnnnnnn!! hope you all enjoyed the last one and well this one aswell...akay so to explain a few things**

_'thoughts...'_

**_'Evil thoughts'_**

_"Talking" _

**_akay now that thats done i guess i should ket you get on with it...PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_Disclamer... i own smack i mean do mot own any characters or anything but my twisted plot!!_**

**_Warnings: swearing uh violent muses and drugs...ohhhhhhh_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_I saw him, he looked me right in the eyes, but he didn't look the same gone was the smiles that made my heart sing…'_

'_**You don't have a heart.'**_ hissed a voice.

'_Shut up!'_ he spat. The voice laughed, but it ceased to torment him in his head._ 'He was like a shell, so hurt, so unhappy, why? Did I do that? I can't remember, argh it's all your fault, you did it, you made him unhappy.'_ He felt a stabbing pain course through his head

'_**Don't be insolent boy!'**_ he grabbed his head and collapsed down onto the ground, the voice laughed._** 'You didn't need my help to break the kid, you did it all by yourself.' **_

'_No! It can't be. You lie!'_ he lashed out with his left arm sending the packet of medicine he just brought flying across the floor.

'_**Hey!'**_ boomed the voice, _**'Be careful those cost me money and I…'**_

'_Actually I bought them and I know you need them to get free, believe me I want you outta my head just as much as you want to be free.'_ he began to pick up the medicine, with pale shaky hands. He glanced at the packet _'Hey these are sleeping pills!'_ the voice laughed,

'_**That's just what the packet says, trust me you'll…'**_

'_Ha trust you! I don't want any drugs!_' he went to throw the packet once more when suddenly a thousand volts shot through his entire body.

'_**I don't think so.'**_ His arm was forced back down to his side by an invisible string.

'_You've gotten stronger.'_ He spat. The voice chuckled as if slightly amused by the boys' innocence.

'_**No my boy you've just gotten weaker.'**_ He forced the boy to his feet. _**'He he' **_the voice chuckled to himself, _**'Soon the boy will be weak enough for me to regain my full power.'**_ He chuckled again as he watched Riku stagger towards the exit. _**'But there's that ever annoying brunette to deal with, oh well I'll get rid of him later.'**_ Riku collapsed, puffing, his silver well it was starting to turn into a dull grey, bangs stuck to his forehead which was covered in sweat at his car. _**'Humph maybe you shouldn't have stayed out so late last night.'**_ tormented the voice.

'_Grrrrr'_ was the only reply he got. He laughed,

'_**Oh that's right you can't remember last night.'**_

'_Care to enlighten me?'_ Riku panted as he heaved himself up on to his car. The voice just roared in laughter.

'_**All will be revealed soon…' **_and then he faded away leaving a very exhausted Riku behind.

'_Why is it every time you turn up to have a friendly conversation, I end up feeling like shit?'_ **No answer** _'you bastard get back here and tell me what you did with my body last_ _night!'_ **Silence** _'Fucken voices, stupid creepy…_' Riku started his car that he'd picked up from Tidus' earlier and drove off towards his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Kairi stopped outside 'Axer Appliances' and made their way inside. Yes Sora's dad worked at an electrical store. It wasn't a flashy job but it wasn't embarrassing like being a teacher or bus driver, he spotted his father, well he was hard to miss seeing as he had long red hair, talking to a customer over by the stereos. They shuffled over to him and waited patiently until he was done. Once they saw the customer smile, pick up his purchase and head over to the checkout. Sora limped over to his father and said hello.

"Hey dad" He said, his father turned and grinned, the same silly grin that usually occupied Sora's face.

"Sora!" in two swift movements Sora was lifted up off the ground and spun round encased in his father's strong embrace. He grunted pain surging through his chest, his father noticed this and let him down onto the ground gently.

"You alright Sora?" he asked, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah, just got a bit bruised in P.E today." He smiled and his father ever the gullible smiled back.

"Okay, so what can I do for you two kids, need money to go see a movie…" he winked at Sora who blushed. His father still didn't know that he didn't like girls. "Hang on shouldn't you be at home doing your homework Sora Tsukada, not out on dates with girls, no matter how pretty they are." This time it was Kairi's turn to blush

"Oh Mr. Tsukada you flatter me."

"Please call me Reno." His father turned to Sora "Explain yourself young man." Sora sighed it had been his father's mission to get him together with Kairi since they came back, he just didn't get it. Sora rubbed his wrist all this bullying was not doing it any good.

"Well I hurt myself slightly in P.E today and we just wondered if you once you've finished work of course drop Kairi off at her house and take me home?"

"Sure Son" Reno slapped his son on the back, but when he heard Sora grunt in pain quickly apologized. "Heh I'll just finish up here then take you two kids home okay."

"Thank you." Kairi said, still slightly blushing.

"Yeah thanks dad." Reno smiled and walked off to clock off. He came back wearing a black suit jacket and a pair of black sunglasses.

"Let's go home aye." He said heading towards the shops exit. Sora and Kairi grinned and followed him out of the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku drove up to his house, parked his car and staggered up to his front door. His dad would be out working and his mother well she hadn't been home for years, so he'd have the house to himself. He dragged himself over to the couch, collapsed down onto it and picked up the medicine packet.

'_So this is the only way to free myself of you?' _he panted his ribs were aching, and every time that bastard shocked his body it felt like he was being struck by whoever all over again.

'_**Yes!'**_ hissed the voice. Riku sighed, he hated taking any medicine but if it would help him get rid of this thing in his head that tormented him. The thing that hurt Sora… _**'Ha Ha you still think that I did that, I keep telling you that you did that all by yourself.**_'

'_Lies! I would never hurt Sora, you did it!'_ the voice laughed,

'_**Oh but you did.'**_ A silent scream emitted from Riku as the painful image of him striking Sora across the cheek flashed through his mind. He heard the voice roar with laughter as tears began streaming down his face. His ribs felt like they were on fire, but that pain he could stand it was the pain of his heart being ripped in two as the image flashed through his head again and again. He buried his head in his hands

"Lies" he sobbed, "All lies" he picked up his medicine and opened the packet. _'How many?'_ he asked his hands shaking. _'How many to make you lying bastard get out of my head?'_ the voice was silent for a moment, then in a voice that could almost be mistaken as sad replied,

'_**You really don't like me do you?'**_ Riku nearly fell off the couch in surprise.

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_

'_**Sigh and I just thought we were beginning to bond like father and son…oh well then fifteen should do it.**_'

'_Fifteen! You sure that won't kill me? That seems like a lot, I mean I still don't know what they are or how strong they are.'_

'_**You'll just have to trust me.'**_

'_Trust you don't make me laugh.'_

'_**Sigh alright if you won't do it for me, do it for that annoying I mean delightful brunette friend of yours'**_

'_You mean Sora?'_

'_**Yes Sora.'**_ The words came out in a slow hiss as if they voice had said something he loathed.

'_Alright for Sora then'_ Riku staggered over to the kitchen, grabbed himself a glass of water, tipped fifteen tablets into his hand and swallowed them all.

'_**Now I suggest that you go lie down and wait for the tablets to kick in.'**_ Riku nodded and began staggering up to his room. The house is spinning, he felt woozy and disorientated. He collapsed down onto his bed. He felt his eyelids get heavy as his eyes began to close. He felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks and somewhere distant he heard someone laugh; he swore he'd heard that voice somewhere long ago.

"Oh Sora" he cried as the darkness slipped into his mind and his body felt numb and distant, "What have I done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora woke with a start, why couldn't e see anything? Why was everything white...his hands shot up to his face and he peeled off the homework that was stuck to it.

"Oh" he was so glad he was alone right now. He looked at the piece of paper. It was slightly smudged where he had drooled on it but apart from that it was a recognizable piece of Maths homework. He yawned and got up from his desk. _'Hmmm what a strange dream now I feel like donuts.'_ He walked over to his bed and slipped into his pajamas also checking his bruises in the process. He winced as he brushed over the nasty one on his gut, but at least his eye was going down. He crawled into bed his whole body aching. _'Man Riku looked like crap today, did it have something to do with our fight, hmmm maybe I should ring him and apologize, but then again I didn't do anything one who…but still he looked really ill maybe it's just like Takithi said, maybe he'd been drinking all night and was just suffering from the aftermath.' _Sora recalled the hollow look in Riku's eyes, the emptiness as if he were just a shell of the old Riku. _'No I'm sure that's it's not just a hangover, but what can I do even if Riku's sick he's not gonna talk to me.'_ He sighed and closed his eyes, _'I'll ask Kairi about it tomorrow she'll know what to do and she might even know how I can save Namianē.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And so it begins...BAD ROAD!!**

**Well i hope that was slightly more intersting and enjoyable it was a change to wtrie about Riku and fun YAY hmmmmmm well i got nothing more really to say except...PLEASE REVIEW!! and ill get the next chapter up soon...promise!!**


	8. Love Chuck

**Wow eights chapters score!! thats like the most i've ever done time to celebreate sooo happy eighth chapter day!!...anyway here it is the EIGHTH CHAPTER its actually quite long but ahwell um yeah ENJOY!!**

**Disclamer...i own me!! oh wait i sold that to secret last week dam gambling!!**

**Warning...uh annoying prep charcters, annoying tidus and well annoying characters alltogether...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

"Talking..."

'Sora's thoughts and memories...'

**'Sora's muse...'**

**Enjoy...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora lumbered up onto the bus. He'd had a terrible night's sleep, haunted by the images of Riku lying dead on his bed and images of Namianē lying in some grubby apartment beaten half to death. Sora had tried to tell himself that they were only dreams, but Namianē hadn't turned up for school yesterday and well the state Riku was in yesterday…Sora didn't want to even think about it. He found one of the seats near the back of the bus and sat down silently. He rested his elbow against the rim of the window of the bus and stared out of it watching the endless amount of houses pass by. It took longer to get to school on the bus because they had to stop and pick up all the kids instead of going straight to school. Sora was one of the first kids to get picked up so he usually got to choose where he sat.

"He he he did you see him…"

"I know and did you see her hair…"

"She didn't!" Sora sighed it looked like they'd just picked up the preps; Stacey and her Barbies were unfortunately on Sora's bus. They strutted onto the bus, preening themselves and strutted as if they were on a catwalk to the back seat of the bus. Stacey was the typical Barbie doll; her hair was long, perfect shape, beach blonde. It wasn't as light as Namianē's or as nice, it looked quite artificial. But she was skinny, had a great complexion and most importantly to most guys had a huge bust. She wasn't nice though in her personal opinion she was better than anyone and she wasn't afraid to voice it. Sora laughed as he watched Stacey and her friends place themselves down on the back seat. She thought she was the hottest girl in the school but not everyone agreed well the one that mattered didn't agree. See Sepharoth chose Namianē over Stacey, Sora wasn't sure if that was a good thing because if what he did to Namianē but at least it put Stacey in her place…temporarily. In short Stacey was a slut, she would latch onto any hot guy she could. Sora growled remembering when she'd tried to latch onto Riku, but then smiled remembering how he'd rejected her, but then Sora remembered the rumors; Riku leaving a party with a blonde girl, maybe now he wouldn't reject Stacey. Sora shook himself out of his depressing inner musings and stared back out the window.

"So what happened at Kakawit's? You went missing around 12 not to be seen until the morning?"

"Well im not one to kiss and tell…"

"OHHHHH…" all the girls giggled like a bunch of chickens, cooing and cawing, preening their feather like hair. The bus stopped at its last pick up before the school. Sora looked at the people desperately who were waiting for the bus, for a sign of Namianē but she wasn't there; but Sepharoth was in all his glory. He spotted Sora and smiled his evil malevolent smile.

'_What the?'_ he thought, but then he spotted the figure standing beside Sepharoth. _'Riku?'_ it really was Riku, but gone was the sick shell of Riku and here was the fit, gorgeous hunk that made all the preps squeal and Sora had to admit his heart did speed up as he saw him. _'So it was just a hangover then…'_ he sighed, what kind of person was his best well ex best friend turning into. Sora watched as Sepharoth, Cloud, Leon and finally Riku all get on the bus. They strode up to the seats closest to the back and preps and sat down. As they went Riku's eyes briefly connected with Sora's, they flickered from black to aqua briefly, they aqua eyes full of sorrow and pain but then they turned black again and an evil smirk one much like Sepharoth's appeared on his face. He carried on walking and Sora dropped his gaze to the floor. _'Those eyes they're so creepy, so cold but yet they remind me of someone familiar…Oh Riku what have I done to you!'_ yes Sora was blaming himself as usual. If he could have he would have taken back everything he had said to Riku, just to have the old Riku back. He recalled Riku's newly acquired facial piercings. A new nose stud, eyebrow piercing about three studs in each ear all of them equally as revolting as each other. He even had snake bites. Sora shuddered. Why was Riku doing all this didn't he realize that the more worldly things he indulged in, the closer he came to the darkness. He thought about the blackness of Riku's eyes and the strange voice he heard the other night. _'Maybe the darkness has already taken h__im over…well I brought him back once I can do it again.'_

He sat the rest o the ride out in silence. When the bus finally stopped he charged out of the bus not caring who he shoved out of the way. He tore across the main courtyard and towards his first class. He didn't want to think about anything or talk to anyone; he just wanted to be alone. He had English first so he charged into the mostly empty classroom, stormed over to his desk, dumped his bag down on the ground and slumped down onto his chair. He'd never been early to a class before well not this early. He heard the bell ring and watched the slowly trickle into the classroom. Kairi and Selphie walked in talking and laughing, they made their way to their usual seats and sat down. Kairi turned her head and only then did she notice Sora. She smiled and waved, Sora waved back but he couldn't bring himself to smile at the moment he was just too sad. More kids filed in and finally in came Riku. Sora didn't have the pleasure of sharing this class with Sepharoth and there were no spare seats in the class, so unless Riku ordered someone to swap with him, he figured that Riku would have to sit beside him. He watched Riku scan the room for a seat, he spotted the one beside Sora and began walking towards it. _'He's really gonna sit beside me.' _Sora began to fidget nervously as Riku strode over to his table and sat down. He was now wearing a pair of dark designer glasses. He took them off flipping his hair slightly, making all of his fan-girls 'preps' sigh. He smirked enjoying watching them blush. _'what is wrong with him? He usually hates being the centre of attention.'_ He thought back to what Riku had said the other night.

"_I'm sick of being second to you in everything…"_Maybe that was it, why Riku did everything; because he wanted attention, but why didn't he just say so? _'Why didn't he just tell me instead of bottling it all up?'_ _**'Because he's too proud'**_ Said the sensible part of his brain. He sighed agreeing with it. _'Well he seems to be getting lots of attention now.'_ He watched as all the girls sighed and fluttered their eyelashes. _'And he seems to be enjoying it…' _

"THUNK!" Sora's thinking was interrupted by Rikku's dramatic entrance. The door was slammed open and Rikku strode into the room.

"Good morning everyone… wait this is my class right?" she looked around the class then smiled, "Yup" she said "You're my normal class of slackers… right class today we're moving on to a new Shakespeare play…" she paused dramatically…"Romeo and Juliette!" Everyone groaned but Rikku chose to ignore this and instead giggled excitedly. She skipped over to her white board. "Now let's get the fun stuff over and done with…Coping things down off the whiteboard! Now everyone get their books out and start copying things down." She began to scribble things on the board and a small percentage of the class took put their books and began the work while the majority just went back to their interrupted conversations. Sora being well Sora took out his book and began to copy down the notes. After about ten minutes Rikku stopped writing and turned back to her students. "Attention class!" she bellowed catching everyone by surprise, "for the next few weeks we shall be rehearsing the play Romeo and Juliette. Every character shall have one performer ad one understudy, if you do not get chosen you will be helping backstage alright." Everyone was too shocked to answer, for the first ever time Rikku sounded like a real teacher, "I don't care of you don't like the part of partner you are given, there will be no changes!" she picked up a piece of paper to call off names. "Kairi you will play Juliette…" Kairi's face lit up in happiness. "And Stacey will be your understudy…" Kairi's face turned from one of joy to horror and Stacey didn't seem too happy about it either.

"I have to be understudy to that!" she yelled. Rikku smiled and answered cooly.

"Yes Stacey you do, maybe this will be a great time to make new friends…hmmm" she went on calling off other people's names. Tidus was given the role as King and Wakka was Mercutio's understudy, Selphie landed the part as the role of the Nurse. "Riku…" she called finally, "You will play Romeo and your understudy will be…"

'_Please don't be me please don't be me!!_' Sora pleaded silently.

"Sora"

"Noooooo I hate you Shakespeare…"

"Now the people that haven't been called out are my stage crew and will help make sets and so on… and if everyone could please pick up a copy of the script as they leave, that would be great!" Rikku took a deep breath, "As for learning your parts I suggest that you get together with your understudy and learn your parts back to front." Sora groaned, yippee more studying and with the new Riku.

"Shut it Nerd." Riku sneered, "How do you think I feel I have to waste my time studying with you." Sora stared at Riku in shock.

'_Did he just call me nerd? No one calls me Nerd but Sepharoth and his gang, has Riku finally become one of them?'_ now Sora felt really depressed, it looked like he was never gonna get the old Riku back. Sora turned away from Riku to stare back at Rikku who was now explaining the plot.

"And so the two lovers were forbidden from seeing each other." She said passionately. She carried on until finally the bell rang. "Don't forget to grab a script on the way out." Sora got out of his seat and rather unenthusiastically made his way over to the door where a big pile of scripts were stacked. He watched Riku stride out of the room, never once looking back and no script on hand.

'_I should just let him get in trouble.'_ He thought picking up a script _**'But you know you won't do that'**_ said the annoying sensible part of his brain. He growled and picked up another script. He stuffed them into his bag and stormed out of the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Sora had P.E. he made his way to the gym where Tidus and Wakka were waiting. They were staging in a corner leaning against the wall, cuddling and kissing each other. He made his way to the changing rooms and pulled on his P.E uniform.

"Stupid Play" he mumbled, stuffing his bag into one of the lockers. "Stupid love story…" He stormed back out of the changing rooms a storm cloud of Doom hovering above his head and a mood to match. Wakka saw him coming towards them and mumbled something to Tidus, who turned and smiled at Sora. Sora growled as he came to a stop beside the couple. "And stupid love altogether." He grumbled finally. Wakka laughed,

"What's the matter man you look grumpier than Dr Gunter when he's teaching." Tidus giggled then seeing Sora scowl even harder stopped,

"Oh come on Sora, how can you be grumpy on a day like this?" he spun round in a circle, arms out wide and grinning like an idiot. Sora raised his eyebrow and asked,

"Wakka did you put something in his food this morning?" Wakka laughed,

"No he's just happy cuz he's playing the man."

"Oh" Sora went back to scowling and Tidus now took it upon himself to cheer him up."

"Sora where's that goofy smile that we all know and love?"

"On an unexpected holiday" Sora mumbled.

"Well maybe if we all sing a happy song it will return." Sora and Wakka cringed. Tidus didn't exactly have the sweetest of voices but he was enthusiastic about it.

"Hurry" Wakka hissed, "Put on a smile before we all end up singing something like build me up butter cup." Sora's eyes widened and he put on the biggest, goofiest and cheesiest, all teeth smile he could. Tidus grinned and went back to cuddling Wakka; he never noticed that the smile never reached Sora's eyes.

"Oh come on" Sora groaned slapping his forehead, "Get a room would ya." Tidus giggled,

"You know Sora." He said breaking off the hug and interlocking his fingers with Wakka's, "You should try this love thing it's quite well…"

"No thanks" he said interrupting Tidus, "Love is way too complicated for me."

"Oh come on" Tidus pestered, "There must be some girl that's captured your heart?" Sora tired his hardest not to blush as Tidus continued. "I mean Kairi likes you and well if I wasn't with Wakka…" Wakka smirked at this last comment; Tidus poked his tongue out at him and continued, "As I was saying if I were you I'd ask her out." Sora was now struggling to contain the blush that Tidus was coming ever so close to unleashing. "Or maybe there's some guy that who's stolen your heart." He meant this as a joke but when he saw Sora finally blush he raised his eyebrows at him.

"No" Sora stammered "I just don't want to be in love" Tidus grinned knowing he'd struck something special.

"Oh but I think there is…what's his name? Why didn't you tell us?" Sora's mouth was moving like a fish out of water. He was so glad when the teacher came marching into the gym, blowing his whistle as he went.

"Right you slackers!" Mr. Mikawnu bellowed "Everyone give me ten laps!" everyone jumped in surprise and began the long quest of running round the gym…ten times. Sora being bruised started off slowly. Tidus and Wakka over lapped him once and on the second time they stopped next to him to, in Tidus' words threaten him with the prospect of sleepovers and fluffy soft toys. They slowed down to jog with him.

"Man Sora you're slow today." Wakka said. Tidus punched him and scowled at him like a mother would to a child.

"Don't be mean Wakka, Sora got injured yesterday don't you remember."

"Oh yeah sorry man" Sora nodded too tired to do anything else. Usually he was great at running, but today his chest felt like it was on fire.

"So" Tidus said casually, his eyes alight with mischief, "Who's this mystery man your crushing over?" Sora ignored him and kept running. "Oh come on Sora I know your hiding something," Sora shook his head and kept on running, "Sora Tsukada you will tell me who you like or I will be forced to make you watch a mega long marathon of Care Bears then My Little Pony, whilst eating my super special Love Chuck Surprise!" Sora's eyes widened, if you thought Tidus' porridge was bad you obviously hadn't tried his love chuck! It was pink custard that tasted like strawberry, it had crushed malt biscuits all through it as well as fruit salad, chocolate chips, marshmallows and it was smothered in cream. Tidus seemed to like it, but most of the other people who were fed it never wanted to repeat the experience ever again, except Wakka he carried on eating it to keep Tidus happy. He thought for a minute debating which was worse; Tidus' Love Chuck, or telling Tidus his secret. In the end he chose the Love Chuck.

"Sure Tidus" he puffed starting his eighth lap and their final lap, "I'd love to watch those marathons with you and have some of your super special Love Chuck Surprise." Tidus was speechless this wasn't the answer he was looking for. Sora went silent again and continued running. Sora came round the corner to start his ninth lap and Tidus and Wakka slowed down finished theirs. Tidus screwed up his face,

"Wakka" he said starting off to catch up with Sora, "I'm gonna finish the laps with Sora kay."

"Okay!" Tidus blew him a kiss and sprinted off to catch up with Sora. He finally caught up with him and slowed down to a jog. "Hey Sora?" he asked kindly "You know that you can tell me right." Sora stared ahead silently, "I know it's hard at first to come to terms with but…" Sora frowned, Tidus didn't know anything. He didn't know what it's like to have your best friend tell you he hates you, hell his best friend was his lover. He didn't know what it's like to be beaten up each day. Tidus didn't get picked on because Wakka was a jock so that made Tidus semi popular. Sora snapped out of his inner ranting to realize that Tidus was still 

speaking. He started his last lap and realizing that only a few people were still running sped up. Tidus sped up also to keep up with him.

"Sora" he wined, "Please just…"

"Look" Sora hissed, "I'm not gonna tell you who I like because I do not like anyone okay!"

"Fine…but is this no one a guy?" Sora growled and scowled at the same time OMG I don't think he's ever done that before

"No" he said, "And before you ask no one is not a girl either because no one isn't anyone!" Tidus sighed but Sora want done yet. "Just because everyone around me is into the whole love thing doesn't mean I have to be alright!" Tidus nodded,

"Sure Sora bu..."

"And another thing you have no idea what it is like to be me alright, heck I don't even know myself anymore!" he fell silent rounding his last corner before the finish. Tidus was silent as well and as they slowed down at the finish he put a hand on Sora's shoulder and said in a kind voice,

"Yeah okay but just know that I'm always here if ya well you know wanna talk um about no one okay." Sora nodded weakly and Tidus smiled. He jogged back over to where Wakka was standing, waiting to pull him into a hug,

'Ya know,' he thought to himself, watching Tidus and Wakka laugh and cuddle together, 'It would be nice to have someone like that to love me…' he laughed at how silly he sounded. 'No one loves me and I don't have anyone to love.' The last person finished his laps and Mr. Mikwanu blew his whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Right class today were gonna attempt to play a civil game of basketball." He scanned the class obviously looking for Sepharoth and his followers and Sora noted for the first time that they were absent and that included Riku. Mr. Mikwanu smiled realizing also that they were absent, "Well looks like we're gonna have a clean, safe game after all." The class cheered and the game begun. Mr. Mikwanu sorted the class into the two teams, bands and non bands; Sora was in the non bands. Mr. Mikwanu explained the rules and showed the class a few techniques then he let the real match start. Sora was usually good at most sports, well most sports that were more speed related than muscle related, but today his stomach was so sore and after the laps he just ran he was nearly collapsing on the ground after only five minutes. Mr. Mikwanu saw this and jogged over to where Sora stood clutching his stomach and wheezing loudly. "Hey Sora are you feeling okay?" Sora went to answer yes but then changed his mind realizing that he wasn't able to run anymore.

"Actually Sir," he puffed, "I hurt my stomach yesterday and it's still aching quite badly today." Mr. Mikwanu nodded and said kindly,

"Well why don't you go get changed and you can sit the rest of the lesson out."

"Thank you Sir." He said then limped off towards the changing room. Once there he collapsed onto one of the metal benches and caught his breath. He slipped back into his school uniform and lay back against his locker, resting his eyes for a moment. He lay there silently for a while until he heard the teachers whistle blow from back in the gym.

"Alright then I think that's enough torment for one day, two laps of slow jogging then go get changed." Sora got up and headed out of the changing room, not wanting to be 20 questioned by Tidus on whether he was alright or not. Mr. Mikwanu saw him cone out,

"Sora?" he asked, "How are you feeling now?" Sora put on one of his fake smiles and said,

"Much better thank you Sir." Mr. Mikwanu smiled and continued on picking up the bands everyone had just dumped on the ground. Sora walked out of the gym, waiting for the bell to ring. He lent against one of the outside walls and just waited silently. Finally after about five minutes of waiting the bell finally rang and Sora headed off to meet his friends for lunch, he was just hoping that Tidus didn't want to talk anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there it was hope you all enjoyed it and want to review it...hint hint... and for those who want to know Love Chuck is an actual food... it was our delightful pudding me and my friends were forced to eat on a wonderful camp...NEVER AGAIN!! anywho moving on PLEASE REVIEW!! and the next chapter will be up real soon... bai for now... **


	9. Musings

**XD hello!! Hah! i have finally gotten round to typing up the latest chapter...and here it is!! um well what to say...XD REVIEW AND I"LL LOVE YOU PEOPLE!! and thats about it...**

**Warnings...lots of thinking!!**

**Disclaimer...ME OWNY NOTHING!!**

**ENJOY!!**

**oh and one more thing,**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Sora's muse.' _**

**XD no more seriously go and read!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora slowly made his way away from the gym. He decided not to go straight to the picnic table; he decided to take a detour over to where the pine trees stood, groaning and creaking as they swayed in the wind. He slowly walked over to one of them and sat down, resting against its huge, willowed trunk. He sighed, trying to find a way around this whole 'Study for a play with Riku' thing.

'_Maybe if I up and learn all my lines, I won't have to study with him.'_ But then his smarter half decided to but in.

'_**If you did that he'd only get in trouble and blame you and it wouldn't end well…' **_

'_Sigh you're right'_

'_**I am you'**_

'_Well never mind that, maybe if I study up a little beforehand I won't have to study with him long._'

'_**Why afraid you'll say something embarrassing if you stay with him too long?'**_

'_What! No! I don't know what you're talking about.'_

'_**Yes you do because I am you.'**_

'_Oh I've got it! I'll ask Kairi and her uh understudy to study with us then we don't uh well you can't have Romeo without Juliette.'_ His smarter muse sighed,

'_**Why don't you just admit you don't want to be alone with him in case you…' **_

'…_Because there is nothing to admit! Okay.'_

'_**Okay no need to snap at me after all you imagined me.'**_

'_Well if I imagined you here then I can imagine you gone can't I?_' his muse made a huffing noise and said,

'_**Well fine I know when I'm not wanted.'**_ Sora sighed in relief, _**'But before I go, I have an obligation as the smarter half of you to tell you just to tell someone how you feel,'**_ Sora growled, _**'Okay, okay I'm gone okay.'**_ The voice faded, leaving him alone in peaceful silence. He sat there for a while listening to the trees sway in the wind.

'_Why is everyone into this love thing? I mean it's not that special to have someone to kiss and cuddle like Tidus and Wakka did, or was it something more? Was it having someone to talk to, someone to care about you, someone who's there just to listen?'_ he sighed, _'Maybe I will take Tidus up on his offer to talk after all.'_ He finally decided that he should go find his friends, before Kairi set up another search party to find him. Sora began to walk along the boundary of the school amongst the pine trees, heading back towards the back field. He began to whistle to himself not liking the eerie silence that seemed to drift around the pine trees. He continued walking, not seeing or hearing the figures that were lurking in the shadows cast by the ancient trees, but they saw him and before Sora knew what happened he was surrounded by Cloud and Leon in all their glory. He stopped dead in his tracks and his whistling instantly died. He watched as Cloud and Leon stared at him, sniggering to each other. An invisible shiver ran down his spine as he watched a familiar long haired figure emerge from the trees. Sepharoth strode up to Sora, his evil smirk twisted across his face.

"Well, well look what scum we've managed to pick up." He said, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing all the smoke into Sora's face, causing Sora to cough. He realized that they all had cigarettes in their mouths

'_So that's what they were doing while we had P.E, but if they are here then…'_ he looked around searching for a sign of Riku, but he was stopped by Sepharoth's firm hand grabbing his face and turning it to face him. "You'll look at me when I'm speaking Nerd." Sepharoth spat, his eyes alight seeing Sora squirm. Suddenly Sora froze, his skin turning a pale white and his eyes widening as a new voice sneered,

"Yes scum, show your superiors some respect." Riku stepped out from behind the fur trees, cigarette in hand and a smirk on his face. Sora was so shocked by the coldness in Riku's 

voice and the pure evil look on his face. Sepharoth laughed as if that remark was amusing, somehow Sora couldn't see the funny side in all of this.

"Yes we really are superior to this!" he shook Sora as if he were a weightless doll, "And to all of them really…" Sora was silent waiting for that part that involved him being beaten up…again. Sepharoth inhaled more of his toxic cigarette and again blew out the smoke in Sora's face and Sora coughed again.

"Stop that!" he said without thinking, scrunching up his face in disgust, "It's disgusting" Sepharoth raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised by Sora's courage.

"Well still got guts I see," he said, tightening his grip on Sora's face, "Funny I thought I'd beaten that all out of you, oh well there's no harm in trying again." He laughed Cloud and Leon joining him. Sora noticed that Riku hadn't though and glanced over to where he was standing. He stood there fists clenched, body rigid. Sora glanced up at his eyes and noticed that they were flickering between aqua and black, as if Riku was battling for control with himself. He looked back at Sepharoth as he raised his fist slowly, smiling like a mad man, as Sora squirmed in his wrench like grasp. It was futile; Sora closed his eyes and waited for the searing pain that was about to start in his gut, but it never came. He opened one of his eyes and saw a shocked looking Sepharoth glaring at a cold faced Riku. "Why are you defending this freak!" he hissed. Sora looked at Riku, he too was curious as to why Riku wasn't letting Sepharoth beat him senseless. He noticed that Riku's eyes were piercing aqua and that he hoped was a good sign. Riku smirked and said in a calm voice,

"Because I need him to do my English homework for me" Sora frowned but then decided it was better than getting beaten to a pulp.

"Well we can beat him up, but no so that he can't do your homework for you." Leon said.

"Oh I like that idea, the twerp ruined my favorite shirt." Cloud agreed. Sora gulped and looked back at Riku, he now look worried.

"I uh…" Sepharoth smiled and sneered,

"Unless you don't want us to?" Riku drooped his head and let go of Sepharoth's fist. Moments of silence passed before Riku began to laugh rather insanely. He rose up his head, his eyes now onyx black.

"Sure" he said coldly, "Just make sure he's still capable to do my homework for me." Sepharoth grinned and Cloud and Leon chuckled, liking this idea a lot. Now Sora knew he was going to be beaten up, even Riku wasn't strong enough to save him.

'_**But he did try.'**_ said his smarter muse.

'_Yes but he failed'_

'_**So at least there's a small chance that he cares.'**_ Sora glanced over at Riku who stood there arms folded and an evil snare on his face.

'_Um that must be a very small chance then'_ he gulped and closed his eyes again, waiting for the first hit.

"BRRINNNNNGGGG!!" the bell rang signaling that lunch had finished. Sora nearly cried in relief. He had never been so happy to hear the school bell in his life. Sepharoth growled in annoyance and threw Sora down onto the hard ground. Sora grunted as his bruised ribs hit the mangled roots of the trees.

"Saved by the bell this time Nerd!" Sepharoth hissed and he gave Sora a hard kick in the ribs before turning and striding off and away from him, followed closely by Cloud and Leon and lastly Riku. Sora looked up, his eyes brimming with tears from pain. He noticed that Riku was looking at him. His eyes were aqua once more and his steps were slow and hesitant. He looked as if he wanted to help Sora but couldn't, his eyes were sorrowful and pleading. Sora hated to see him like this, so torn and in so much pain. Sora longed to see Riku smiled just once like he used to. He smiled up at Riku as if to say it's not your fault and for a moment Riku seemed to smile back before his features twisted into an evil smirk and his eyes turned 

black once more. Sora flinched as Riku sneered, a sleazy voice worming its way inside his head saying,

'**No matter what you do little one he mine, now and forever!'** the voice laughed and Sora shuddered. He was sure he'd heard that voice before but he couldn't put a face to it. He got up off the ground as the four figures disappeared around the science block.

"Ow" he moaned, dusting himself off, "He should take up soccer with that left foot, now if I remember rightly ow! I've got Computers so uh ouch off to Computers!" he began to limp off towards the computer room, trying not to think of about the threatening strange voice he had heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora walked into Computers just as the second bell rang to start the lesson.

"Lucky Master Tsukada, right on the bell." Mr. Swaine looked up from the computer he sat at and smiled. "Please take your seat and then we can begin." Sora nodded and shuffled over to his computer. He logged in and Mr. Swaine stood up and walked up to the front of the class. "Right now today we're going to be doing Spread Sheets, everyone please get a green book and turn to exercise 89 on page 145." Sora got up and retrieved a green book and tried as hard as he could to hide his limp. He shuffled back over to his seat and sat down with a sigh. He opened the book and turned to page 145. Mr. Swaine started talking about Spread Sheets and Sora took this as an opportunity to check his emails. He had several junk ones, a few from sites he'd signed up to and one that stood out from the rest. It was from Kairi and the subject read, **SORA WHERE WERE YOU AT LUNCH!** And it was marked urgent. Sora laughed inwardly so not disturb the class. Kairi was sometime worse than his mother. He opened the email and clicked the reply button. He began to type, explaining very vaguely what had happened at lunch. He sent it and then went back to listening to Mr. Swaine who was now talking about how to make graphs. He finished talking and set the class the task he wanted to be done this period. Sora started the task and when he was halfway through went back to check his emails. Sure enough there was another email from none other than Kairi. He opened it to see her reply…

'**Oh Sora, your alright aren't you? They didn't hurt you bad did they? Ohhhhh that Riku, why didn't he do something? I can't believe you got pared with him for English…' **Sora sighed but the ranting continued, **'But I suppose it's better than getting Stacey as a partner. Argh she's so annoying. Hey Sora do you think we could all learn our lines together? Because I don't think that I could stand to be alone with her for more than two minutes before beating her to death with a test book…' **Sora smiled, this was great, now he didn't have to ask and give some lame brained excuse about why he wanted to study together. He clicked the reply button and began typing; he purposely ignored the comments about Riku and wrote.

'**Yeah Kairi I'm fine, just aggravated my ribs is all and sure I'll make sure we study together um Saturday how about that? You ask Stacey and I'll get round to telling Riku…sometime. Um finalize later kay.' **He clicked the send button and went back to working on his spread sheet. He managed to get it done and finish his graph. He was actually quite proud of himself, computers was about the only subject he was any good at other than P.E. He went back to his email and clicked on the one from Kairi and it said in big letters,

'**THANKYOU!! :****)****, thank you, thank you, thank you, you are a life saver!! Finalize on Friday, bye!!' **he clicked the reply button and typed,

'**You're welcome :)****…bye!!'** and clicked send. He printed off his work and handed it in. he then spent the last ten minutes prating round on the internet before the bell rang and he logged off and met Kairi just outside the classroom.

"Hey" he said, "Uh what have we got?" Kairi smiled and said,

"I've got Art" Sora frowned and though hard for a few minutes.

"Then…I've…got…HISTORY!" he smiled, trying to look genially happy but Kairi wasn't fooled.

"You sure you're alright Sora?"

"Yeah." He lied, "I'm fine" he began to walk off towards History, "See you after school!"

"Kay!" Kairi said heading off towards Art.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Sora had History, nothing really special happened there. Riku sat beside him not even analogizing his presence and they had a reliever so Sora was saved from giving his History report on the French Revolution. So instead he did the tedious book work on the Vietnam War. He was so glad when the bell rang and he was free to go home and try to forget about this depressing day. He walked out of the classroom and across the courtyard to the main gate. He saw Kairi standing there waiting for him and hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey!" he said. She smiled at him and said,

"Hullo how was history?"

"Mmmm okay, nothing special how was Art?"

"Oh pretty good"

"Sweet shall we go then?"

"Yup" they began to walk home. They could take the bus home but after a long day at school they preferred to walk home in peace. They walked in silence for w while before Kairi broke it by saying, "So did you ask Riku about Saturday?" Sora laughed and answered,

"Na he didn't even analogize my presence in History, so I think I'll leave it till the last minute so he can't pull out of it. Tell Stacey that we'll get together on Saturday and you'll txt her on Friday to tell her where." Kairi nodded and mused,

"Sure that sounds workable…" Sora laughed and muttered,

"Sure if you say so…" they continued walking mostly in silence, Sora wrapped up in his own thoughts of Riku and Kairi worrying about Sora. Finally they reached Kairi's house and Sora said his goodbyes. "Well see ya tomorrow Kairi, say hello to your father for me."

"Kay see ya Sora." She ran up to her front door and opened it, "Goodnight!" she called stepping inside and waving goodbye to Sora.

"Night!" he called, starting off down the street. He walked in silence all the way to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that was it XD i refused to let Sora get beaten up again so yeah!!... i just relised that the next chapter was a reall funny one so now im off to type it up!!**

**Laterz people and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Library

**...Well this is embarrasing...Sorri i havent updated in like forever, i just uh kinda left this in a folder and...yeah well now i have and well here it is!! tada!! akay well this is the 10th chappy and after this finally all the action starts!! yays!! uhummmmm well not much else to say but thanks to all the people who have reviewed and to all that shall in the future!!...**

**Warnings: Light lime and i mean light, only if you kinda squint... and uhum..swearing and thats about it...**

**Disclaimer...i dont own G-Force any more...i drank it...**

**ENJOY!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week passed quite peacefully for Sora. He managed to stay out of Sephiroth's way and his ribs finally began to heal. Sora had been running many scenarios through his head of how he could save Riku; find Namianē who still hadn't turned up for school once this week and well…stay alive. Kairi told Stacey about Saturday and she soon agreed knowing that Riku would be there and Sora still hadn't told Riku. It came round to being Friday last period and Sora had study. Tidus had it also and he'd followed Sora into the Library, which rather annoyed Sora. He was hoping for some peace and quiet and with Tidus that was never possible.

"Ohhhhh" Tidus cooed awfully, "So this is the Library…" as he followed the scowling Sora through the research area of the Library.

"Yes Tidus this is a Library, geese you act as if you've never been in one before…" Tidus was silent and Sora sighed, "Should have guessed…" Tidus giggled happily and said,

"So where are we going?"

"I" Sora said, "Am going to my usual spot to read, we are going nowhere!" Tidus ignored Sora and said cheerfully,

"To the usual spot it is then!" Sora sighed and continued on to his usual spot. When he reached it he collapsed down into one of the chairs enjoying the quiet. But it was not to last and it was soon interrupted by Tidus asking, "So what do you do in a Library?" Sora stared at him in disbelief, here he was surrounded by books and he couldn't figure out what to do.

"Alright Tidus" he said putting down his book that he'd been hoping to read, on his lap. "What are you really here for cause it's certainly not for the books?" Tidus pulled an innocent face and said,

"I don't know what you're talking about. I came here to the uh…"

"Library"

"Yeah that's it, the Library to uh…"

"Tidus!" Sora said forcefully,

"Ok ok, Wakka had an appointment to go to, so I had no one to hang out with in Study." Tidus stared at him, puppy eyes and everything and Sora sighed. It looked like he was spending his Study with Tidus. He picked up his book and opened it to where he last left it and began to read. Tidus watched him pouting; he had not come to the Library and forfeit spending time with Wakka, to watch Sora read a book. "So Sora what ya doing on the weekend?" he heard Sora sigh and without even looking up from his book answer,

"Studying for English" Tidus frowned and asked,

"With Riku?"

"Yes and before you ask because I know you will, we are not studying alone, Kairi and Stacey will be studying with us."

"What?" Tidus said looking slightly insulted, "What makes you think that I would ask that?"

"Because you're you"

"That is beside the point, but as you came to bringing it…"

"NO NO NO NO!"

"But I just…"

"Nada!"

"But…"

"Zippit!"

"Sigh" Tidus fell silent and Sora went back to reading his book. After a few moments Tidus frowned, this was not going as planned. He'd seen the sighs, the longing in Sora's eyes. He'd seen it before, hell he'd experienced it before. Sora had fallen and fallen hard, but for who 

still evaded him. He sat there twiddling his thumbs thinking, when an idea struck him. If there was any cliché moment for a light bulb it would be now. He remembered how Sora acted in P.E on Wednesday when he was embarrassed and smiled. He stood up from his seat and shuffled over, closer to Sora. "Um Sora" he said, putting on a shy voice. He knew that he had to get this right the first time, he only had one chance to make Sora embarrassed enough to tell him the truth.

"Yes Tidus" Sora answered, putting down his book, noticing Tidus' attitude change. Tidus took a deep breath and finally said,

"IKNOWYOUTHINKI'MJUSTPRYINGBUTI'MNOTTHETRUTHISILIKEYOUSORAANDHAVEDONEFORAWHILENOWANDJUSTWANTTOKNOWOFYOULIKEMEBACK?!" He looked at Sora and struggled to contain his laughter, Sora's facial expression was priceless. He was staring at Tidus, eyes as big as light bulbs, mouth open so wide Tidus was sure he could fit a whale in it, and he was so pale he looked like he'd seen a ghost. _'Yes my plan is going exactly as planned, oh Tidus you as so cruel sometimes'_ he tried to look as embarrassed as he could, but really it wasn't that embarrassing. He was okay with his sexuality and well Sora was pretty cute.

"I, but, you, and, um, wow, huh?" Sora was by now babbling and had turned bright red. "You can't like me!" he finally squeaked, "What about Wakka?!" Tidus grinned to himself, all his hours of Drama lessons were finally going to pay off.

"Oh Sora" he cooed, now sounding like a love struck puppy, "I only went out with Wakka because I thought you were straight." He inched closer to Sora as he carried on talking, "But what happened back in P.E got me thinking…" Sora went even redder remembering Wednesday's incident. "Maybe now he'll return my affections." Sora stood up quickly from his seat because, One Tidus was scaring him and Two he was getting waaaay to close for comfort. He scrambled away from Tidus, still not believing what he was hearing and Tidus had stopped talking but not advancing, he was waiting for Sora to say something.

"Uh, T,T,Tidus…" he stammered nervously as he backed up until he hit a bookshelf. Tidus kept on advancing, knowing he was winning, "I'm flattered really but I uh I…" Tidus was now inches from Sora. Sora could practically Tidus' heart beat. Their faces were so close that he could also feel Tidus' hot breath which caused shivers all over his body. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself enough to stop Tidus before this got out of hand, but he was having enough trouble trying to control his own body.

"Sora" Tidus whispered in Sora's ear. Sora bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, his ears were one of his sensitive spots. "Tell me you like me…" Sora gulped and took a deep breath. He stuck out his arms and pushed Tidus off him. He turned away from him and mumbled,

"I can't do that Tidus…" If he'd been facing Tidus at that moment he would have seen the huge grin appear on his face, but seeing as he wasn't he only heard the sad (Cough cough) sounding Tidus ask,

"Oh…so I was wrong to think you liked guys?" Sora was silent; he seemed to be silently debating with himself. Finally he sighed and said weakly,

"No you were right…" Tidus gave himself a mental high-five as Sora turned back to face him, "I've never told anyone this apart from Kairi, so please don't tell anyone!" Tidus frowned and asked slowly,

"Why Sora? Why are you so ashamed of who you are?"

"It's not that, it's just Sephiroth already has enough reasons to beat me up and I don't want to give him one more…" Tidus nodded and Sora asked, "Promise?"

"Yeah I promise"

"Thanks" Tidus put back on his sad voice and asked,

"So my dear Sora, someone else but me has stolen you heart?" Sora was struggling with something, he wanted to tell Tidus, but he was afraid to.

"Tidus?" he asked, putting off Tidus' question, "When you told Wakka how you felt did you know he was gay? Weren't you afraid that he'd laugh at you or not return your feelings?" Tidus smiled and went back to his seat. He sat down and motioned Sora to do so as well.

"Well yeah I was afraid at first," he felt so special being able to help someone in a area that he'd been through all before, "But then one day I knew that I couldn't bottle up these feelings anymore, so I took the chance and told Wakka how I felt. And you know what, the very moment I told him all my anxiety and doubts went away. I knew that even if he didn't return my feelings, a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders." He smiled at Sora and asked, "So have you finally decided to give this "Love Thing" as you call it a go?" Sora blushed, realizing how childish he must have sounded on Wednesday.

"I well…yes, but he doesn't like me and well truthfully I'm terrified of telling him and, and…"

"Sora breathe!" Tidus commanded and Sora inhaled and exhaled repetitively, trying to calm down. "Sora I know what you're going through. It's hard at first to come to terms with everything, but you know you'll feel a lot better when you tell him the truth. And do you even know he hates you?" Sora opened his mouth to answer, but Tidus silenced him with his hand and continued, "Uh uh, you don't and you won't until you tell him will you? Besides it's not like it's someone like Sephiroth…is it?" Sora nearly fell out of his chair in shock,

"Tidus that disgusting!!" he cried. Tidus grinned and said,

"Sorry… all I'm saying is, he's not mean or likely to beat you up for telling him how you feel…" Sora was silent for a moment then he mumbled,

"Well I'm not too sure about that…" Tidus squealed Sora loudly that Sora had to cover his ears. Tidus jumped up from his seat and began to bounce up and down.

"OMG OMG…you like…" Sora froze; he didn't think that Tidus would figure it out, "LEON!!" Sora's mouth hit the ground and this time he really did fall out of his chair.

"NOOOO!" he cried, "I don't like Leon!" Tidus stopped squealing and cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"Oh…Cloud then?" Sora sighed and answered flatly,

"No it's not Cloud either…"

"Oh…you sure it's not Sephiroth then?"

"Yes I'm sure…"

"Oh…" Tidus fell silent once more. He was sure Sora was blocking him somehow. He looked at Sora who had by now gotten back up into his chair and started to tug at one of his spikes nervously. _'Who else has the capacity to beat him to a pulp?... Oh no it couldn't be? Sure they've been friends for ages but he couldn't really…after all he's done to him, all the mean things he's said…'_ Tidus giggled happily even at this grim prospect, '_So Sora's finally seen that he's got feelings for him aye. Well he doesn't deserve Sora that's for sure… Jerk but, oh my little Sora's all grown up and in Love!'_ by now he was grinning like an idiot and Sora was beginning to give him weird looks.

"Uh Tidus?" he quired as Tidus bounced up out of his chair once more, "You feeling okay?" Tidus grinned even more and squealed,

"Yes! I'm fine, actually I'm great!...Ohhhhhh I'M SOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!!"

"Whaaaa!!" before Sora knew it Tidus had glomped him, pulled him up out of his chair and was jumping around madly in circles, squealing loudly again. Sora's eyes widened in shock as this happened and his mouth was making movements like a frightened goldfish. "Oh Sora 

why didn't you tell me it was Riku?!" At this point Sora nearly fainted, he was so embarrassed. He pushed Tidus away from him. He tried to hide the enormous blush that spread across his cheeks but failed miserably. Tidus stopped bouncing once he pulled away, but his enormous grin remained.

"Alright, alright so I may…have some feelings…I wouldn't call it love…uh…" Sora rubbed the head nervously as Tidus nodded vigorously.

"If you say so Sora…so how long have you like Mr. Tall, dark mannered and utterly gorgeous for?" Sora sighed and mumbled,

"I'm not even sure if I like him…" Tidus raised his eyebrows at this comment but didn't interrupt, "I mean sure he's hot and all but he's been acting so weird lately…so mean…and" This time Tidus did interrupt him by asking,

"But how do you feel about him?"

"Uh…well I've always cared about him but uh lately I seem to be caring about him even more…" Tidus nodded, he was so enjoying this right now.

"So how do you feel when you're around him?"

"Um…annoyed, angry, sad, confused, nervous…but lately I just mostly feel sad…" He smiled halfheartedly at Tidus, who was looking slightly confused,

"Um okay then so uh…" Sora sighed and groaned,

"See that's the part I'm confused about. He makes me so angry and acts so mean, yet I continue to care about him." He really didn't intend to tell Tidus any of this, but it felt so good just to have someone listen to him. "And I've tried to act like Kairi and Selphie, I've tried to be angry at him, but I always just end up feeling sorry for him or worrying about him even more!"

"Well" Tidus said after thinking long about Sora's dilemma, "All I can say is tell him Sora, tell him how you feel. He's been your best friend for like…ever and even though he's been a real Jerk lately I'm sure deep down, really deep…there's the old Riku in the new monster somewhere…deep…" Sora was finding it so hard not to cry, it felt so good to finally tell someone about these confusing feelings.

"Thanks Tidus you're such a great friend." Tidus grinned and said,

"I know and you're welcome…Now show me more of this uh…"

"Library?"

"Yes Library, cause I'm still fazed on what you're meant to do in here…" Sora shook his head as he laughed away his forming tears. Sometimes Tidus was so dimwitted and other times he was so smart it was scary.

"Common" he said getting up from his chair, "I'll show you the Fiction section…"

"Oh goodie!!" Tidus squealed jumping up from his chair also. He ran after Sora and asked, "But what is Fiction?" Sora laughed and continued walking, "No really what is it?! Sora?...SORA TELL ME!!" oh yeah Sora could tell this was going to be amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora now lay on his bed staring up at his ceiling. He had the wireless phone in his hand and he was contemplating over what Tidus had said.

_'For being so dimwitted Tidus sure can give good advice…'_

_**'Yes and I think that you should take some of it into consideration…'**_

_'What do you think I'm doing?'_

_**'Putting of calling Riku until the last minute because you're too afraid to talk to him'**_

_'…Why do you have to know everything?'_

**_'Because I am the smarter half of you, now go! I order you to call him and stop putting it off!'_**

_'Yes your highness…'_ Sora sighed and sat up. He dialed the number for Riku's home and then took a deep breath, "Well it's now or never" he told himself before he bit his lip and pressed the call button. The phone rang and rang…and rang until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?!" Sora nearly fainted at the sound of Riku's father's voice, but he finally managed to squeak out,

"Oh hello Mr Ishurigo" Riku's father had always scared him and he hoped that if they ended up studying at Riku's house then he'd be working. "Uh is Riku there?" there was silence on the other end of the line. Sora guessed that Riku's dad was either fetching Riku or too pissed to understand him. "Um hello?"

"Yes whadda you want?!" he barked, Sora now went with guess number two.

"Um I just wanted to know if Riku wa…" he was cut off by a string of curses coming from Mr. Ishurigo.

"Why that ingrate little conniving son-of-a-bitch. Nah that Fucker aint been home for days…maybe he's dead, dunno, hope so," Riku's father had always blamed Riku for his wife's death, seeing as she died during childbirth. "And don't Fucken care if he is, ungrateful bastard…" Sora cringed at these harsh words, he didn't like listening to them and he knew they would go on for a while so he squeaked,

"Uh thanks Sir" he was still being drowned out by the cures but that didn't matter any longer because he hung up. Once he did he let out a large sigh and muttered, "Well that went quite well don't ya think" he sighed once more, "Looks like I'll have to try his cell phone" he dialed some numbers and pressed the call button, once more biting his lip in anticipation. He'd now shifted right to the edge of his bed and he began to also bounce his knees up and down nervously. Finally after a lot of ringing someone picked up.

"…"

"Uh is that Riku?"

"Maybe" Riku's voice was harsh and cold "Depends on who wants him?"

"Oh uh hi it's me Sora, uh well see um…I well we that is me and Kairi and Stace…"

"Just get on with it!" Riku snapped. Sora flinched on the other end of the phone, Riku sounded just like his father.

"Um okay" he muttered, "We wanted to know if we could all get together tomorrow and learn our lines for English?" Sora could hear Riku mumbling to himself and then in a very aggravated tone replied,

"Yeah whatever"

"Oh uh great…so uh do you want to study at my house or Kairi's or maybe Stacey's or even yours?"

"None,"

"Oh uh not even yours?"

"Nah I don't live with my fuckwit of a father anymore and I'm sure your parents wouldn't want me in their house" he said those last words with extra bitterness. "So if you're still keen you can come to Sephiroth's pad" he laughed and added, "Ask Stacey where it is, she sure knows…" and then Sora was cut off, left gripping the phone with white knuckles. He fell back on to his bed, eyes still wide staring off into space.

_'What did he mean Stacey sure knows the way? Has she been there before…with him?'_

**_'I highly doubt that and as your sensible half I am here to offer the sensible answer…'_**

_'Well go on then!'_

_**'Well…actually I've got none sorry'**_ Sora sighed, some smarter half he was.

"I'm sure it's nothing" he told himself, "She's probably been before with Namianē or, or chasing after Sephiroth, yeah that's it" he sighed again, now he probably wouldn't stop thinking about Stacey and her poisonous looks, "Grrrr I hate her!" just as he was thinking of 100 ways to kill Stacey slow and painfully, the phone rang. He pressed the talk button and answered politely, "Hello Sora Tsukada speaking" he heard giggling on the other end of the phone and he guessed it was Kairi.

"Hello Sora!" he was right, "How ya been? Good? That's good, now have you talked to Riku? I hope you have cause I need to txt Stacey and tell her where we're meeting…" Kairi finally took a breath and Sora took his chance to say,

"Yes I have an…"

"Oh good"

"…"

"Sorry"

"Thank you, anyway he said he'd study with us but…"

"What? What is it??"

"We have to study at Sephiroth's gang pad…"Kairi was silent and Sora feared that she had fainted.

"WHAT??" she finally screeched, "We have to go there?! Awwww man I think that I'd rather suffer studying alone with Stacey"

"NOOOOOO" he yelled, "You can't leave me alone there please! I don't know if I'll come out alive pleeeease!!"

"Alright alright, I call Stacey and tell her um…how do we get there exactly?"

"Dunno but he said Stacey would know, she's got a car ask her if she'll pick us up."

"Hmmm alright Sora…Oh Sora I have a bad feeling about this, I don't think we should go there."

"I'm sure it will be fine Kairi" (Yeah Right) "Mow go phone Stacey and tell her what's happening kay"

"Okay I'll phone back soon"

"Kay bye"

"Bye" Sora hung up the phone. Truth be told he wasn't too keen on going to Sephiroth's gang pad either. Rumor was that other guys lived there and well thugs, criminals, drug dealers, all types. It wasn't Sora's ideal visiting place, but he really needed to get this studying over and done with.

'In and out as quickly as possible and avoid any beatings…Argh why me?! Why couldn't my life just be normal??'

"Sora" Tifa opened Sora's door and poked her head in and said, "Dinners nearly ready  
"Kay mum be down soon"

"Alright Honey, by the way have you seen you're sister anywhere, she should be coming home from camp today…hmmmm I sent your father to pick her up two hours ago…" Sora laughed and commented,

"Well there's your problem, you know what dad is like. He's probably taken her out for ice-cream or something"

"Yeah you're probably right, tea in ten kay"

"Uh huh" Tifa smiled and shut the door, returning downstairs to finish dinner. Sora didn't have to wait longer than five minutes for Kairi to call back. "Hello Sora speaking" he'd changed his hello to save his dignity.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey, so what did she say?"

"She…well was actually…excited to be going there and said she'd pick us up form my house at 10, but we're spotless, clean clothes because she doesn't want us to stain her car seats."

"Oh…mkay well I'll see you at 9:30 then"

"Sora"

"Yeah?"

"You sure about this, it's not too late to cancel because well…"

"Kairi stop worrying, everything will be sweet okay"

"Okay"

"Good, see ya tomorrow"

"Yeah…see ya" Sora sighed once he hung up, he just hoped he was right and that everything would turn out alright. He jumped off his bed and walked out of his room, only to hear excited voices coming from the Kitchen.

'Taraie must be home, ah well let the cute pestering begin…' Sora loved his sister but sometimes she could be a little annoying. He walked into the Kitchen and was suddenly glomped by a small mop of red hair.

"But I missed Sora most of all…"she said, her voice muffled from her head being buried in Sora's chest. Sora was mentally whimpering at this, his ribs still tender.

"I missed you too Taraie Faraie" he managed to squeak, ruffling Taraie's hair. She grinned and gave him one last squeeze before she skipped back over to where she was sitting at the dining table. Reno sat with her, while Tifa finished dishing up dinner. He sat down and Tifa announced that everyone could begin eating. Sora grinned before he dug in, feeling quite empty. For the rest of the meal they mostly listened to Taraie tell them about her camp, once Sora was asked about his day and he replied,

"It was okay" and then the subject was dismissed.

"Oh oh Brother" Taraie squealed, "Tomorrow can we play together, oh I've got it all planned out…" she stared at Sora, her big green eyes so adorable. He felt so guilty to be saying no.

"I'm sorry Taraie Faraie, I've got study tomorrow"

"Oh really" Tifa said, "That's a first to me" both her and Reno began to laugh at the prospect of Sora willingly doing any study.

"Alright, alright laugh it up, I can actually study you know" Reno who was nearly in tears said,

"Yes we know son" once more he began to giggle and Sora sighed.

"Aw, so will you be studying all day?"Asked Taraie, not seeing what was so funny.

"Yeah, we're all going to uh…"he paused, he couldn't exactly tell them he was going to a gang pad, they weren't even keen on him going to Riku's house. "Tidus' house at 9:30 to rehearse our parts for our play were doing in English"

"Oh really" Tifa said unconvinced, "You're all going to Tidus' to study…again"

"Yeah" he answered trying not to sound nervous, "Uh he's got the biggest house, you know more room to study in." Tifa gave him one of her "I don't believe a word of what you're saying looks" and he smiled, "Well the other suggestion was Riku's house and I mean if you don't want me…"

"No no no, Sora" his father interrupted, "Your mothers just doing her job as a parent, we'd both feel better if you went to Tidus'"

"Okay I uh don't know how late I'll be back" he turned to Taraie, "So I promise that on Sunday we'll play together"

"Even princesses?" she said excitedly,

"Yup" he gulped, "Even princesses"

"Yay oh goodie I can't wait!" Sora grinned and gulped down the rest of his meal in silence. Afterwards he washed the dishes, had a shower and headed up to his room.

"Hey Honey?" Tifa called, "Aren't you gonna come and watch a movie with us"

"Yeah we're watching the Little Princess!" Sora flinched on the steps that he was climbing to reach his room.

"As much fun as that sounds" he lied, "I've got a really great book upstairs just begging to be finished."

"Awww" She whined,

"We could always watch it again on Sunday" he offered, cringing.

"YIPPIEE!!" he smiled, yes he loved his sister but god he hated that movie. He strode up the rest of the stairs two by two, until he finally reached the sanctuary of his room. Where he plugged his I-pod into his ears, playing a selection of loud music and settled down on his bed with the book he had tried to finish in the Library. Several…okay many hours later he finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there is was, hope some of ya out there enjoyed it... and yus i shall try to get the next chapter up sooner... and now before i do i would just like to reinstate that at the begining i said that this fic wasnt too much of a happy one and after this it gets less so.. so yah i sujest you take that into concideration before continuing reading...kay guys thats all... REVIEW!!...please**


End file.
